


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Reveal yourself»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 26





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Reveal yourself»

**Название:** Открой себя  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** миди (16 886 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, детектив  
**Краткое содержание:** Грег пытается раскрыть серию зверских убийств проституток. Но при этом никто не знает, что он сам стал клиентом элитного борделя.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Открой себя»

**1**

Работа главы отдела по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений выматывала. Иногда к концу недели Грег лишь огромным усилием воли заставлял себя оторваться от привычного кресла и пойти с коллегами в какой-нибудь паб. Возвращаясь в воспоминаниях на десять лет назад, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что собачья служба обычного детектив-инспектора устраивала его больше, чем нынешняя должность. Пусть он как проклятый бегал день и ночь в поисках преступников по самым злачным местам Лондона и десятки раз подставлялся под пули, но зато не было этого мерзкого чувства неудовлетворенности происходящим. Все стало какой-то сплошной рутиной, которую он делал по прописанному алгоритму день за днем.

— Вот увидишь, встретишь кого-нибудь, влюбишься, и все засияет новыми красками, — неустанно убеждала его Салли, потягивая эль.

В ответ Грег лишь улыбался, надеясь, что взгляд не выдаст его. Как же, встретит он… Тяжелый развод оставил в личной жизни лишь выжженную степь. Но вообще Грег признавался себе, что не разрыв с женой стал причиной его состояния. Тут было другое — понимание, что он уже давно видит рядом с собой совсем другого человека. Все его существо хотело быть с ним до конца дней, но вот только он реалист, понимающий, что это невозможно! И когда этот человек появлялся рядом, Грегу приходилось скрывать свои истинные чувства под маской неприязни. Ему казалось, что стоит хоть раз улыбнуться, как Майкрофт Холмс тут же поймет, что же на самом деле испытывает к нему простой лондонский полицейский, который, как ни крути, никак не мог стать парой блестящему политику. Конечно, конец света на наступил бы, узнай Майкрофт о его влюбленности, но Грег считал, что в глазах Холмса это опустит его еще ниже. Он будет совсем жалким человеком, которому оказалась свойственна еще и такая слабость, как любовь! Для Холмсов она дефект!

Но если с безответной любовью еще можно было как-то мириться, то с отсутствием секса жизнь еще довольно молодого здорового мужчины превращалась в ад. Глядя в зеркало, Грег каждый раз убеждался, что стоит ему пойти в паб, как он без труда найдет подружку или приятеля. Но делать этого не хотелось. Он никак не мог убедить себя, что интрижка без чувств, ради секса — это нормально. Страх, что другой человек может в него случайно влюбиться и придется разбивать чье-то сердце, не отпускал. Если бы не это, он бы никогда не сделал того, о чем не подозревала ни одна живая душа в отделе.

Грег хорошо помнил, как узнал о существовании элитного борделя, скрытого за вывеской массажного салона. Это было во время очередного рейда, когда начальство захотело бурной деятельности. Тогда-то к нему в карман и попала та чертова визитка — белая пластиковая карточка с золотыми буквами.

— Мне позвонили и попросили вам передать это в качестве извинений. Вы можете не волноваться, — сказала ему миловидная администратор борделя, одетая в донельзя обтягивающий деловой костюм, — наше заведение очень дорожит репутацией, все сотрудники совершеннолетние и работают только по собственной воле. Если вы решите воспользоваться нашими услугами, то станете особенным клиентом: все услуги будут для вас бесплатны.

Тогда Грег, раздосадованный звонком от руководства с настойчивым пожеланием оставить _этот_ бордель в покое или попрощаться с удостоверением, и положил на автомате визитку в карман. Нашлась она во время генеральной осенней чистки гардероба и… как-то так сошлись звезды и желание выть на луну от одиночества, что в итоге Грег набрал указанный на визитке номер.

В тот же вечер он объяснял все той же женщине-администратору со странным именем Регина, что рассматривает для себя вариант эротического массажа с оральным сексом и ничего больше. Спустя четверть часа Грег, решивший вспомнить бисексуальную юность, уже лежал у растопленного камина на матрасе, застеленном шелковыми простынями. Комната была небольшой, но роскошной: панели из натурального дерева, драпировки бархатом, изящная мебель. От аромата восточных благовоний разум начисто отключался, а тело погружалось в блаженную негу. Хотя больше этому способствовали умелые руки Джареда. Хастлеру было чуть больше тридцати, и он был обладателем красивых кудрей темных кудрей, немного напоминавших шерлоковы. Ощущая, как смазанные ароматным маслом руки массажиста касаются его тела, Грег упорно гнал от себя мысли о реальности. Даже тут, в этой ситуации, мысль о Шерлоке мелькнула у него в голове, а следом за ней и другая — о его старшем брате. Когда пальцы Джареда коснулись паха и принялись ласкать внутреннюю сторону бедер, Грег зажмурился. Дыхание стало тяжелее и чаще — он ощущал, как с каждым новым касанием кровь все быстрее и быстрее бежит по венам.

***

Теневой правитель Соединенного королевства позволил себе опустошить второй бокал с двадцатилетним односолодовым виски и откинуться на спинку в кресле у камина. С недовольством он заметил, что руки все еще немного дрожат. А еще болит колено и под пластырем саднит скула. Если бы не телохранитель, вовремя заметивший подозрительный блик на соседнем здании, Майкрофт не дал бы стопроцентной гарантии, что сидел бы сейчас в своем любимом кожаном кресле, а не лежал бы в морге на каталке из нержавейки. Пуля снайпера немного оцарапала скулу, а то, что падая под весом охранника, он ушиб колено, было лишь досадной мелочью, на которую не стоило обращать внимание.

Майкрофт поморщился: каким бы гением он ни был — все равно остаётся смертным человеком. Да, безусловно, оказавшись в безопасности, он тут же заставил себя собраться, сесть и вычислить того, кто был настолько глуп, что рискнул нанять киллера. Уже к вечернему чаю Холмс знал: убийца ликвидирован, а заказчик снят со всех должностей и под чутким контролем Антеи дает признательные показания в офисе на Набережной Альберта. Но что это меняло?

За долгие годы карьеры Майкрофт не раз сталкивался с желающими его устранить. Его дважды пытались взорвать, трижды отравить, один раз едва не сдали террористам, шесть раз он был мишенью снайпера. Но личный хит-парад покушений возглавлял любовник, которому хорошо заплатили за нож, которым нужно было перерезать горло самого влиятельного человека королевства. Тогда все закончилось, не успев начаться: Майкрофт, вспомнив работу в поле, перехватил руку убийцы и заставил говорить. С тех самых пор, двадцать лет назад, он перестал верить в любовь. Всякий раз видя мужчину, который мог ему понравиться, Холмс тут же говорил себе, что нет гарантий, что тот не представляет смертельную опасность. И сердце, под напором разума, замолкало. А тело, получая удовлетворение в руках сотрудника эскорт-агентства, ничего не требовало.

Но однажды все пошло прахом. В тот день Антея привезла в цех заброшенного завода в окрестностях Лондона инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, к которому внезапно прибился Шерлок. Майкрофт обрадовался, что младший брат наконец-то будет при деле и под присмотром, но стоило лично убедить инспектора Лестрейда в важности свалившейся на него миссии. Разговор должен был стать легким, но вышло иначе. Когда задняя дверь «Ягуара» распахнулась и из машины почти выскочил разъяренный Грег, сердце Майкрофта разорвало давние путы, а разум отчаянно заверещал, пытаясь вернуть все на круги своя. Спортивная фигура, смуглая кожа, красота черт лица, дополненная ранней сединой — вот он, мужчина, который был эталоном красоты для Майкрофта! И все бы ничего, за пару вечеров он как-нибудь расставил бы все по своим местам, да вот только даже разум отмечал: Грегори Лестрейд обладает кристально чистой репутацией и высокими моральными качествами. Может быть, стоило бы попытаться сблизиться, надеясь, что полицейский никогда и ни за что не предаст...

— И какого хрена, мистер Костюм, я оказался тут, а? — Грег решительно приблизился к Майкрофту и вот уже несколько секунд вопросительно смотрел на него горящим взглядом карих глаз.

Холмсу пришлось моргнуть, прогоняя наваждение и собираясь с мыслями.

С того самого дня Майкрофт понял, что влюбился. Снова. Это не было каким-то сиюминутным капризом, продиктованным похотью. Он был уверен: его снова посетила любовь. Чувство, делающее человека глупым и слабым. В какой-то момент Майкрофт даже позволил себе помечтать о Грегори: а вдруг что-то между ними возможно? Почему ему, респектабельному политику, не стать парой для честного полицейского? В чем может быть диссонанс их союза? Кроме того, Холмс был уверен: он мог во всем доверять Грегори и не вспоминать о холодном лезвии ножа, приставленном к горлу.

В итоге Майкрофт, прощупывая почву, решил устроить себе несколько встреч с Грегори. Сначала это были кратковременные визиты в Ярд, потом пара «деловых» ужинов не в самых пафосных ресторанах, чтобы Грегори чувствовал себя комфортно, а затем «случайная» встреча в воскресенье в парке. Но это не принесло желаемого результата. Раз за разом Майкрофт видел, как Лестрейд недовольно кривится при виде него и скрывает раздражение во время разговора. Стало очевидно: он слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы прямым текстом сказать собеседнику, что его общество неприятно. Так, Майкрофту пришлось снова лечить себя от любви. Правда, в этот раз безуспешно. Удалось лишь загнать ее в угол, обмотать цепями и заставить притихнуть.

— Ни к чему человеку, которому ты противен, знать о твоих чувствах! — сказал себе однажды Холмс и закрылся от Лестрейда привычной ледяной маской.

Но тем не менее, день за днем он приглядывал за Грегори. Ранения детектива-инспектора заставляли сердце Майкрофта болезненно сжиматься. В момент, когда ему казалось, что он привык к боли переживаний за его жизнь, появилась еще одна — ревность. Чертова ревность! Кто бы мог подумать, что можно ревновать к сотруднику борделя? Глупо и смешно, но тот факт, что Грегори регулярно стал пользоваться услугами хорошо знакомого заведения для власть имущих, неприятно удивил. Насколько же безнадежно все было в личной жизни Грегори, что тот решился воспользоваться подарком одного важного чиновника из соседнего ведомства?

Майкрофт снова налил себе виски, поднес бокал к губам, но остановился.

— Вот так однажды тебя могут убить, а Грегори так и останется мечтой, — сказал себе Майкрофт. — Ты можешь добиться всего, чего пожелаешь. В твоих руках неограниченная власть и финансы, а прикоснуться к любимому не можешь. Какой-то хастлер может, а ты — нет! — горькая улыбка появилась на его губах.

То ли алкоголь, то ли стресс повлияли на что-то в разуме Майкрофта, но пришедшая в следующий момент мысль почему-то показалась ему не такой уж и абсурдной. На протяжении многих лет он ставил цели и достигал их всеми возможными путями. И не всегда его совесть была чиста. Так может быть… Может быть, позволить себе исполнить одно из самых сокровенных желаний? Как знать, вдруг очередной киллер окажется удачливее своего сегодняшнего коллеги?

Все еще не веря в то, что делает, Майкрофт нетвердой походкой подошел к столу, выдвинул верхний ящик и, порывшись, вытащил из него белую пластиковую визитку с золотистыми буквами.

**2**

Утро понедельника не радовало от слова «совсем». Столбик термометра катастрофично для середины осени упал вниз, дождь то прекращался, то начинался. Ветер упрямо забирался под одежду и неприятно холодил кожу, а еще от него отмерзали кончики ушей и носа. В надежде хоть немного утеплиться Грег поднял ворот пальто, но это почти не помогло — тут, в продуваемой всеми ветрами лесопосадке недалеко от Беллигдона, ветер был единовластным хозяином. Чувствуя, как начинают замерзать в легких ботинках ноги, и стараясь не поскользнуться на деревенской грязи, Грег осторожно двинулся в сторону бригады криминалистов.

Осознание беспомощности основательно бесило. Сколько еще они будут топтаться на месте? До каких пор совесть будет грызть его, заставляя ночами раз за разом просматривать протоколы в пухлой папке с материалами дела? За долгие годы карьеры Грег научился отстраняться от происходящего на работе дерьма и не принимать все близко к сердцу, но иногда этот навык куда-то пропадал. Вот и сейчас он смотрел на полуобнаженное окровавленное тело Крисси Харпер и чувствовал, что морально ему становится очень и очень паршиво. Что должна была чувствовать молоденькая девушка, когда насильник и убийца издевался над ней, не оставив на ее теле ни одного живого места? Неужели он, Грег Лестрейд, настолько плохой полицейский, что не может остановить серию убийств? Два месяца, и уже пять жертв! И нет сомнений — будет шестая!

— Ну что? — рядом возникла Салли, закончившая беседу с местным фермером, которому не посчастливилось найти труп, выгуливая собак.

— Сама не видишь? — поморщился Грег.

Донован лишь вздохнула.

— У нас опять глухо?

— Не сказал бы, — отозвался Андерсон, вставая с корточек и проверяя на фотоаппарате сделанные снимки. — На этот раз очень похоже, что убийца был один. Я не вижу следов его напарника.

Грег чуть приподнял брови и вопросительно посмотрел на криминалиста.

— Уверен?

— Более чем, — кивнул Андерсон. — У предыдущих жертв была изрезана грудь, обезображено от ударов кастетом лицо, а тут — этого нет. Да, жертву избили, но лицо не тронули и грудь цела. Причем раньше удары в лицо наносил левша, а здесь все удары справа. Настолько поменять свой почерк убийца не мог, так что нам остается рассматривать вариант с отсутствием напарника.

— Согласен, — задумчиво протянул Грег, пытаясь сообразить, что такая вводная могла дать расследованию. — А в остальном…

— Все как обычно — избита, задушена руками. В процессе он насиловал ее бутылкой от вина, — поморщился Андерсон, кивнув на раскрытый чемоданчик криминалистов, поверх вещей в котором лежало упакованное орудие преступления.

— Ублюдок, — тихо, но веско сказала подошедшая Салли. — Бедная девочка… Ей ведь едва ли было двадцать…

Грег поморщился.

— Проститутки всегда уязвимы в плане половых преступлений… — он оценил остатки одежды жертвы — кто еще мог быть настолько вызывающе одет?

— От того, что они были проститутками, ничего не меняется, — сказала Салли, ежась от ледяного ветра. — Ценность жизни у всех одна.

Грег предпочел промолчать. Это дело основательно раздражало Донован и не просто так — вторую жертву она знала когда-то лично — Донна Картер была племянницей ее подруги.

— Хотелось бы понять, почему они разделились, — Грег решил сменить тему разговора. — Ведь работа по одиночке не характерна для психов, убивающих в паре, — он припомнил все известные ему дела о маньяках-напарниках.

Андерсон пожал плечами.

— Может разругались? — предположил он.

— Или второй заболел или умер. Хорошо бы, если умер… — мрачно улыбнулась Салли.

— А может, ошибка? — Грег подошел поближе к телу, осторожно передвигаясь по грязи, которая норовила перевалить через края ботинок.

— Да нет, шеф, ошибки точно нет, — Андерсон вернулся к трупу. — Лицо, грудь — ты же сам видишь — все в порядке. Жаль, конечно, что тело пролежало тут дня три, да еще и ливень был. Если следы ног и были, то в этом болоте теперь ни черта не найти. Но сам посуди… Я ставлю на то, что второй тут не участвовал.

— Я был бы очень рад, если бы второй куда-нибудь сгинул, — буркнул Грег и поежился: дав небольшую передышку полицейским, дождь обещал начаться с новой силой. — Ладно, поехали отсюда, тут мы точно ничего нового не углядим, — он кивнул парням из службы судебных медиков готовившихся развернуть пластиковый мешок для трупа.

— Если бы ее нашли на пару дней раньше, мы бы точно знали сколько их было на месте убийства. — Салли подняла ворот куртки: первые капли уже упали на плотную ткань, оставив темные пятна.

— Но нам не повезло. Нам вообще хронически не везет в этом деле! — Грег чудом удержал равновесие. — Не будь они проститутками, было бы проще отследить их контакты. А так… черт их знает, с кем они могли пересекаться. Да даже если бы работали в борделе было бы проще! Какой-никакой, а учет клиентов там ведется! А тут… с кем пошла, к кому села в машину…

— Глубокие у тебя познания в части организации работы борделей, — натянуто улыбнулась Салли. — Паршиво, что камеры еще не добрались до всех деревень. Можно было бы хотя бы понять, как выглядят эти уроды.

Грег лишь развел руками.

— Я попробую еще раз поработать по базам данных о психах. Может, хоть что-то… — Донован проводила взглядом носилки с трупом.

— Салли, не трать время.— Грег подошел к машине и принялся вытирать ноги о траву. — Сбежавших мы проверили, тех, кто проходит лечение амбулаторно — тоже. Никого, кто мог бы подойти…

— Может он приехал откуда…

— Знать бы еще, откуда и как это животное в обычное время сохраняет человечий облик, — с омерзением произнес Грег.

Салли остановилась у пассажирской двери авто с задумчивым видом. Грег заметил, что она точно хочет что-то сказать, но сильно сомневается, стоит ли. Лестрейд чуть кивнул, давая коллеге понять, что все понял.

— Шеф, может быть, ты фрику позвонишь? — нерешительно предложила Салли.

— Бесполезно, — Грег поморщился. — Он занимается каким-то делом в Восточной Европе и просил его не беспокоить. Что-то, связанное с делами его брата.

— Дерьмо, — вздохнула Салли. — Когда надо, его нет…

— Да ладно, — Грег постарался улыбнуться, чтобы подбодрить Донован. — Мы что, идиоты что ли? Есть шанс, сами раскрутим дело. Может, повезет…

— Раскрутим, — криво усмехнулась Салли, — вот только вопрос, сколько еще трупов будет, — она открыла дверь и уселась в настывший салон.

***

Получив выволочку от комиссара из-за буксующего дела убийств проституток, подвернув ногу на скользком полу в ярдовском туалете, Грег дожил до вечера пятницы. Настроение болталось где-то в районе щели между плинтусом и полом — чертово дело! Буквально рухнув в привычное скрипучее кресло, Лестрейд бессильно закрыл лицо руками. Сил ни на что не было. Да еще и годы брали свое: усталость в конце рабочей недели становилась все больше, а суставы и мышцы болели все чаще.

— Шеф, мы в паб, — Салли, как всегда без стука, заглянула в кабинет. — Идешь?

— Нет, давайте без меня, — Грег выдавил из себя улыбку. — Устал, как собака, поеду домой отосплюсь, — он выбрался из-за стола и чуть прихрамывая направился к шкафу за пиджаком.

— Так ты точно ни с кем не познакомишься, — надулась Салли. — Я, между прочим, уговорила Сандру из архива заглянуть к нам на огонек.

Грег снял пиджак с вешалки и с напускной строгостью посмотрел на Донован.

— Салли, хватит предлагать мне своих подружек, я не стану заводить роман на работе.

Обиженно поджав губы, Салли предпочла поскорее покинуть кабинет начальства. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Грег усмехнулся: что она сказала бы, знай, каким образом он решил проблему отношений и секса? Хотя, единственное, что было в его действиях противозаконного, так это всего лишь то, что решение работало в борделе!  
Глянув на себя в зеркало, Грег усмехнулся снова: ну красота же — он пытается распутать зверские убийства проституток, а сам… А сам пользуется услугами элитного борделя! Вот ведь шуточки у судьбы!

«Может, бросить это все? — мелькнуло в мыслях Грега. — К черту этот бордель? Столько времени как-то обходился же… Да и после этого дела…» — он поморщился, представляя, в какой мир погружается каждую пятницу.

Однако подумав, что вечером опять захочется выть от одиночества, он тряхнул головой, застегнул пиджак и, поправив воротничок рубашки, вышел из кабинета.

Вечер пятницы сделал свое дело: Грег с трудом пробился по пробкам до теперь уже знакомого здания в Ньюэме. Здесь, в двухэтажном особняке на живописной тихой улице, располагался массажный салон. Оставив машину на парковке, Грег с опаской преодолел четыре ступеньки у входа и придержал дверь перед симпатичной пожилой женщиной: постоянной клиенткой салона. Он знал, что в здании действительно располагается первоклассный массажный салон с квалифицированными специалистами. Но вот только если пройти до конца по коридору первого этажа, оказаться за дверью с табличкой «Служебное помещение» и спуститься на двадцать ступенек вниз, то откроется другой мир. Здесь, за высокой стойкой администратора, клиентов встречала Регина.

Как всегда при виде Грега, женщина приветливо улыбнулась.

— Очень рада снова видеть вас! — сказала она профессионально улыбаясь. — Я надеюсь, ваш вечер пройдет на самом высоком уровне.

— А может быть иначе? — поинтересовался Грег.

— К сожалению, мистер Лестрейд, возникла проблема и Джаред не сможет сегодня принять вас. Он подхватил жесткую простуду и вынужден лечиться дома.

— А вы не могли сообщить мне об этом, когда я звонил вам днем? — Грег представил, сколько времени потратит на обратный путь.

— Джаред уверял, что сможет приехать, но ему стало хуже, — Регина виновато вздохнула. — Но наш салон может предложить вам потрясающую альтернативу. Поверьте, тот профессионал, который согласился с нами работать, ничуть не хуже! Этот человек — мастер своего дела. О нем почти что ходят легенды!

Грег недоверчиво усмехнулся: бордели что, боролись за ценных сотрудников?!

— Ладно, уговорили, — он поспешил улыбнуться, видя, как мрачнеет Регина. — Не зря же я к вам столько ехал.

— Хорошее решение, мистер Лестрейд! Идемте, я провожу вас и заодно проинструктирую, — Регина направилась к коридору, в который выходил десяток одинаково добротных и элегантных дубовых дверей.

— Инструктаж? — Грег по-настоящему удивился. — Я как-то не думал, что в таких делах нужен инструктаж!

Регина понимающе улыбнулась, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Дело в том, что этот профессионал ставит условием работы на нас соблюдение нескольких условий. Но, учитывая его уровень, он может это делать.

Грег вопросительно посмотрел на остановившуюся перед дверью Регину.

— Первое правило, — заговорила она, — Айстери работает только при приглушенном свете. Второе — не разговаривает с клиентами. Третье — не допускает пенетрации. Четвертое — не раздевается.

Грег удивленно поднял брови и едва не присвистнул: это что же за кадр такой? Уже одни только правила пробуждали любопытство, и теперь он бы точно не отказался войти в номер.

— Что ж, вполне приемлемо, — кивнул Грег. — А что за странное имя такое?

Регина лишь пожала плечами.

— Приятного вечера, — она распахнула перед ним дверь.

Войдя в номер, Лестрейд немного опешил: пять горящих свечей вокруг матраса на полу, начисто скрытый шелковой ширмой свет камина — это приглушенное освещение? В понимании Грега это была темнотища! Сделав шаг, он запнулся о край ковра, неловко потревожив и без того болящую ногу.

— Твою же мать, — Грег болезненно поморщился, и его внимание тут же привлекло зародившееся в недрах комнаты движение: фигура в каком-то халате сделала к нему несколько торопливых шагов.

— Все в порядке, я в норме, — сказал Грег, останавливая хастлера: совсем не хотелось начинать их общение с зализывания ран.

Айстери отошел назад и сел у матраса на пол, в традиционную для японцев позу сейдза. Грег немного удивленно посмотрел на него. Сейчас, когда глаза привыкли к освещению, он точно мог сказать: судя по силуэту, перед ним находился мужчина, переодетый в гейшу! Именно в нее! А кто еще в японской культуре может носить массивную прическу и кимоно, да еще красить лицо так, что от белого грима оно четко выделялось в темноте? Но вряд ли хозяин комнаты был японцем — Грегу бросился в глаза нехарактерный для азиатов высокий рост.

Не желая тратить время на растирание ноющей лодыжки, Грег направился к двери, за которой скрывалась ванная. Тут, быстро приняв душ и оставив одежду, он обернул вокруг бедер кусок шелковой ткани, словно специально оставленный поверх стопки полотенец.

За время его отсутствия в комнате прибавилось света — еще одна свеча оказалась около самой двери, на краю злополучного ковра. Хастлер сидел все там же и сделал приглашающий жест рукой «Ложитесь», указывая на матрас. С интересом наблюдая за дальнейшими действиями хозяина номера, Грег опустился на прохладные простыни.

Айстери легким плавным движением поднялся, приблизился на пару шагов и опустился у ног Грега. Когда он усаживался, полы кимоно разошлись, позволив Грегу увидеть жилистую тренированную ногу, на которой в свете свечей обозначились светлые волоски. Грег обратил внимание на неимоверно красивые изящные длинные пальцы и тонкие запястья, красоту которых подчеркивали широкие подкатанные рукава кимоно. За всю свою жизнь он не встречал мужчин с настолько роскошными руками! Лестрейд попытался всмотреться в лицо хастлера, но в полумраке маска из грима была непробиваема.

Откуда-то из складок кимоно Айстери достал бутылочку с маслом и щедро нанес его на руки. Для Грега стало неожиданностью, что первым прикосновением профессионала к его телу было прикосновение к травмированной лодыжке. Он напрягся, ожидая, что сустав отзовется болью, но ничего подобного не случилось. Словно опытный врач-массажист, хастлер осторожно размял лодыжку, снимая отголоски боли плавными поглаживающими движениями. Лишь убедившись, что травма перестала беспокоить клиента, Айстери переместился к изголовью.

Грег не удержался и с наслаждением закрыл глаза, когда чуткие пальцы стали массировать виски и овал лица. Мягко, играючи, даря какое-то очень тонкое наслаждение и предвкушение. Добавив масла, Айстери переместился ниже — к плечам. Здесь движения стали более четкими, и Грег понял, что медленно начинает теряться в пространстве и времени от того, как хозяин номера гладит его плечи, переходит к предплечьям, дотягивается до груди, внезапно остро-приятно лаская соски ладонями.

А еще Грег не мог даже подумать, что ему будет приятно ощущение такого количества масла на теле. Джаред использовал какое-то другое и запах у него был резкий, приторный, а здесь… Грег вдохнул полной грудью, ощущая тонкий аромат каких-то орехов. Кажется, так чувственно-тонко пахла выпечка с любимым его бывшей женой мускатным орехом.

К моменту, когда Айстери спустился со своими бесконечно желанными прикосновениями к бедрам, Грег уже понимал, что долго не продержится. Слишком острыми и влекущими были касания умелого массажиста. Грег даже не догадывался, что на его теле столько точек, от поглаживаний которых будет хотеться стонать и извиваться.

Айстери переместился к бедрам, легко развязав шелковую ткань и с необычайной нежностью раздвигая ноги Грега. Устроившись между ними, он снова добавил на руки масла и коснулся уже давно стоящего члена. От этого движения Грег вздрогнул. Это было не обычное движение рукой вверх-вниз. Хастлер провел вверх сначала левой рукой, затем, когда кончики пальцев еще не оторвались от головки, правой чуть сжал член у основания и легким движением, по спирали, поднялся вверх, затем повторил его, наращивая скорость. В момент, когда Грег начал кусать губы, хозяин номера бросил эту ласку, сменив ее на другую: крепко обхватил правой ладонью член, а кончиками пальцев левой принялся ласкать головку. И хотя в почти полной темноте Грег не мог разглядеть лица Айстери, он чувствовал — тот внимательно смотрит на него, ловит малейшее колебание тела, чтобы сменить одну ласку другой. Когда мышцы пресса напряглись слишком сильно, а дыхание стало слишком громким, он разжал ладони.

Грег вздрогнул от того, что умелые руки принялись гладить живот и пах. Ничего изощренного Айстери не делал, но от этого все равно сводило легкой судорогой низ живота. Лестрейду казалось, что в этих прикосновениях было что-то необычное: слишком легкое, вкрадчивое и… Он понятия не имел, как это можно назвать, но был уверен: человек, выбравший своей профессией проституцию, по-настоящему хочет доставить ему наслаждение.

Передышка была короткой: движение с массажем головки кончиками пальцев повторилось. Грег попытался захватить ртом побольше воздуха, все сильнее и сильнее стискивая пальцами простыни, когда громкий стон сорвался с его губ. Айстери, все так же сжимая член правой рукой, накрыл левой головку и стал нежно мять ее. Грег ощутил, что жар внизу живота становится все нестерпимее, но поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет разрядки. Он желал, чтобы эти ласки продолжались бесконечно долго. Чтобы ощущение властных, нежных рук на его коже не прекращалось. Но сдерживаться было все труднее. Несколько стонов сорвались с губ, и Грег стал двигать бедрами навстречу ласкам, начиная плавно толкаться в подставленные ладони.

Все его тело напряглось, мышцы обозначились под кожей, и Грег понял, что оргазм неминуем. Но толкнувшись бедрами особенно высоко, он вдруг ощутил пустоту: Айстери бросил ласки и снова сел на пятки, расслабленно опустив руки на свои колени. Подкатывавшее наслаждение стало постепенно затухать. Грег облизнул пересохшие губы.

«Повернитесь», — попросил жестом Айстери.

С трудом заставив тело слушаться, Грег улегся на живот, придавив все еще стоящий член. От легкого касания к бедрам, просящего развести ноги шире, Грег вздрогнул. И вздрогнул еще раз, когда Айстери, пододвинувшись ближе, коснулся коленями кожи на внутренней стороне бедер: полы кимоно, очевидно, разошлись, и Лестрейд ощутил необычный жар тела искушенного профессионала.

Спустя несколько секунд по позвоночнику на спину Грега полилась тонкая струйка масла. За ней последовали мягкие поглаживающие движения. От ягодичной впадинки вверх, к самому основанию черепа, к волосам. Движения умелых рук, ловко снимавших напряжение и заставлявших Грега время от времени вздрагивать, наконец-то коснулись ягодиц. Огладили их, помяли, легко захватывая кожу с боков и приближаясь к центру. Время от времени пальцы Айстери погружались в ягодичную впадину, но большего он пока себе не позволял.

Грег расслабился, когда Айстери переместился с ласками к бедрам, но неожиданно, сжав ладонь в кулак, он прижал его к коже между мошонкой и анусом, став совершать ритмичные нажатия. Это оказалось непривычно приятно. Но не успел Грег распробовать новую для себя ласку, как Айстери переместил руку выше, чуть разжал ладонь и теперь костяшками пальцев массировал мышцы у входа, время от времени проводя между ягодицами ребром левой ладони.

От еще одной новой ласки Грег чуть слышно застонал — большими пальцами Айстери ласкал вход, а кончиками средних чуть задевал мошонку, заставляя пальцы на ногах немного подгибаться. Когда хастлер налил масло прямо между ягодиц, Грегу было плевать, что будет дальше. Даже если бы этот странный мужчина трахнул его здесь и сейчас, он не стал бы возражать — слишком уж большое наслаждение дарил этот профессионал. Но ничего более откровенного, чем очередная ласка у входа, теперь уже всеми десятью пальцами, не последовало.

Дышать снова стало трудно, воздух опять обжигал легкие. Заметив это, Айстери бросил ласку, коснулся пальцами плеч Грега, скользнул ниже, к локтям, запястьям… в какой-то момент Грег понял, что неосознанно перехватил его ладони. Он сжимал сильные изящные пальцы лишь пару секунд, но Айстери поспешил мягко, но настойчиво вытащить их, тут же вернувшись к ласкам между ягодицами.

Большой палец кружил вокруг анального отверстия, чуть надавливал на него, совершал ритмичные движения, но не входил, все время балансируя где-то на грани готового вот-вот впустить его тела.

— Я не буду против, — почти прохрипел Грег, понимая, что все его существо молит только об одном — быстрее подняться в облака оргазма любым известным способом.

Может быть, Айстери не понял его или у него уже был четко отработанный план действий с клиентами, но проникновения, которого так ждал Грег, не последовало. Вместо этого костяшки пальцев снова стали давить на вход, а кончики пальцев левой руки ласкать мошонку.

В какой-то момент Грег осознал, что начинает начисто отключаться от действительности. Время перестало существовать, в голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме мысли о мужчине, который проделывал все это с ним. Это казалось невозможным… Пришел в себя Грег в тот момент, когда последний раз толкнулся в матрас и громко вскрикнул.

Тело стало ватным, и даже, если бы сейчас в комнату вошел комиссар, Грег бы не смог заставить себя встать. Он понятия не имел сколько времени понадобилось на то, чтобы прийти в себя и перевернуться. Ожидаемо — под животом было большое мокрое пятно. А Айстери снова замер в сэйдза, словно ничего и не делал, словно был лишь большой фарфоровой куклой, дополнявшей интерьер комнаты.

— Спасибо, — Грегу пришлось постараться, чтобы заставить голос звучать более-менее громко.

Айстери лишь едва заметно наклонил голову, отвечая на благодарность. Грег хотел сказать что-то еще, какую-то чушь, которую частенько нес после секса, но вовремя вспомнил о предупреждении Регины и сел.

— Не знаю, где ты этому научился, но ты бог, — не сдержался-таки Грег, с трудом поднимаясь на, как оказалось, трясущиеся ноги.

Ответом снова стал едва заметный кивок. Не потрудившись поднять с пола ткань, Грег поплелся в направлении ванной.

***

В то похмельное утро Майкрофт сам не мог поверить, что сделал. Проснувшись, он, как самый обычный человек, из-за алкоголя не помнящий прошлый вечер, посмотрел на список исходящих звонков и пришел в ужас. Если еще минуту назад в душе теплилась надежда, что звонок Регине ему приснился или же был плодом пьяного воображения, то теперь эта надежда умерла окончательно и бесповоротно. Да, он действительно позвонил администратору борделя. И она, конечно же, не смогла отказать в его просьбе.

Майкрофт откинулся на подушки, глядя в резной потолок своей вечно одинокой роскошной спальни. Зачем, спрашивается, он сделал это? Неужели в его гениальный мозг не могло прийти никакой другой мысли? Почему именно эта, и как раз в момент, когда он почему-то особенно остро осознал, как жизнь пролетает мимо и как легко она может оборваться?

Он положил руку на грудь туда, где билось сердце, чтобы ощутить, насколько тяжело и часто оно стучит. От мысли, что ему предстоит, становилось немного нехорошо. Кровь разом приливала к щекам и низу живота. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему однажды, что он займет место работника в элитном борделе, он бы ни за что в это не поверил и отправил бы сказавшего на принудительное психиатрическое лечение. Но… Но он сам все это сделал.

— Все будет так, как вы того хотите, мистер Хилл (1), — спокойно говорила Регина, хотя Майкрофт чувствовал безмерное удивление в ее голосе. — Я сразу сообщу вам, как только интересующая вас персона запросит наши услуги.

— Вам нужно понимать, мисс, что никто не должен знать о моей просьбе. Если вы сделаете все так, как я вам скажу, я гарантирую дополнительное вознаграждение. Лично вам, — Майкрофт знал, что лучше всяческих угроз на людей действуют деньги. Угроза породит желание защищаться и нападать, а деньги… На них можно купить все. Особенно в том мире, в котором работала Регина.

И вот он оказался на месте хастлера. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, освобождая вечер, и решая вопрос с тем, как остаться неузнанным. Майкрофт проанализировал не один вариант, и идея с переодеванием в гейшу показалась ему самой разумной — так у Грега не будет желания сдвинуть с глаз повязку, а ему самому не будет мешать маска.

Майкрофт считал, что все предусмотрел и получит свое. Визиты Грега в бордель не подразумевали полноценный половой акт, заканчивавшийся оргазмом для обоих, но Холмс был уверен: ему хватит осознания того, что он доставил наслаждение человеку, которого столько лет безнадежно любит. А что еще нужно? Он привык жертвовать собой во имя страны, брата, семьи… теперь и во имя своей любви. Пусть таким способом, но у него появится самое сокровенное и яркое воспоминание в бесконечные одинокие вечера — воспоминание, как он ласкал тело Грега. Так он и стал для Грега хастлером с говорящим именем Айстери (2).

Но идеальный план полетел к чертям, когда Майкрофт увидел перед собой обнаженного Грега, на загорелой коже которого даже при таком освещении были видны отметины, оставленные преступниками. Майкрофт знал историю каждого шрама: этот на плече — пуля киднеппера, на груди справа — едва не отправившая на тот свет пуля от наемного убийцы, широкий шрам на животе — стычка с наркоманом… Во время ласк стоило больших усилий не заострять внимание на каждом из них. Но еще больших усилий стоило сдерживаться в момент, когда он ласкал ягодицы Грега и почти проникал в него пальцем. Майкрофту пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выдать себя. Он призвал на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы подавить чертово желание войти в готовое принять его тело.

Прилагая неимоверные усилия, чтобы дыхание оставалось бесшумным, Майкрофт боролся с собой, радуясь, что кимоно способно все скрыть. Грег ни о чем не догадается, не поймет, как хочет слиться с ним одно целое человек, дарящий ему неземное наслаждение. И Майкрофт знал, что Грег никогда больше не ощутит таких касаний — они были не только умелыми, но и пропитанными любовью. Через кончики пальцев он дарил Грегу всю свою любовь, наслаждался им, пытался сблизиться хотя бы так… Болезненно и извращенно.

Когда Грег покинул номер, Майкрофт смог отпустить себя. Теперь он позволил дыханию сорваться, едва не подавился воздухом, рванул на себе кимоно, прилипшее к вспотевшему телу. Грим хоть и был водостойким, но какая-то его капля попала в глаза, отчего их тут же защипало. Майкрофт предпочел не допускать мысль, что в навернувшихся слезах виноват вовсе не грим.

Согнувшись пополам, коснувшись лбом пола, Майкрофт едва слышно застонал. Но не от наслаждения, а от боли, заполнившей собой все тело и душу.

— За что мне это? За что? — тихо спросил у темноты Майкрофт, прижимаясь лбом к пропитанным маслом простыням, которые, казалось, еще хранили тепло тела Грега.

**3**

Вот уже несколько дней Майкрофт никак не мог совладать с собой. Чувства, которые он годами загонял в цепи и казематы Чертогов, устроили бунт и грозили вырваться наружу. Майкрофт понимал, что совершил одну из самых страшных ошибок в жизни: пошел на поводу у слабости. Коснувшись роскошного тела Грегори, увидев, каким он может быть в минуты страсти, услышав, насколько хриплым становится его дыхание в момент оргазма, Майкрофт начал терять себя, понимая, что этого ему мало. Он хотел еще и еще. Хотел снова оказаться рядом с объектом своей любви, хотел стать послушным рабом, призванным дарить наслаждение.

Холмс начинал ненавидеть себя. Как он мог оказаться настолько слаб? Он принял свою слабость в тот первый вечер, списал все на стресс, но когда ощущение полнейшей опустошенности не прошло спустя неделю, Майкрофт понял, что все безнадежно. Его проклятая любовь стала отравлять ему жизнь, и он не знал, где найти противоядие. Он попытался с головой уйти в работу, но это не помогло. Майкрофт снова и снова ловил себя на мысли, что хочет назад. Хочет в ту темную комнату, хочет ощущать под пальцами теплоту кожи Грегори и видеть его глаза.

Помня, что подобное лечат подобным, он попытался найти успокоение в руках профессионала из злосчастного борделя, но ничего не вышло. Все свелось к удовлетворению животного инстинкта с симпатичным мужчиной средних лет, но никак не к получению высшего наслаждение — морального оргазма от чувства обладания желанным телом.

И в итоге Майкрофт сломался, пошел на поводу у чувств.

— Хорошо, я поняла вас. Все будет сделано, — сказала ему Регина, и Холмс услышал в ее голосе плохо скрытое изумление.

Даже она, повидавшая за время работы множество извращенцев, была удивлена его желанием: он, их постоянный VIP-клиент, хотел обслуживать полицейского, лишь по стечению обстоятельств, попавшего в список избранных. В какой-то момент в мозгу Майкрофта даже мелькнула мысль — а были ли до него те, кто удовлетворял себя таким образом? Хотя удовлетворением в привычном понимании это было сложно назвать. Он не позволял себе достичь физической разрядки при Грегори.

Те три встречи, что уже прошли, принесли лишь глубокий моральный оргазм. Пока Грег был в душе, Майкрофт мог парой движений кулака по члену позволить себе кончить, но никогда не делал этого. В его понимании это было низко и мерзко. Дрочить на кого-то — не в его стиле. Он не настолько слаб и ничтожен как человек, чтобы ему было мало морального удовлетворения. Он сделал счастливым любимого, что еще желать?!

Иногда Майкрофт задумывался — как долго продлится эта ситуация? В какой момент Грегори надоест посещать бордель? Хотя по его поведению и похоже, что он только открывает для себя мир продажного секса, Холмс не исключал, что однажды Грегори решит закончить удовлетворять свои потребности таким образом. А если он встретит кого-то и влюбится? Не важно, мужчину или женщину… Но это поставит крест на этих неправильных свиданиях. И что тогда делать? Как быть? Признаться пока не стало поздно?

От мысли о признании внутри все холодело. Он же видел, как на него смотрит Грегори, как ведет себя с ним. Здесь не может быть и речи о взаимности! Нет, нет и еще раз нет!

***

— Что думаешь? — спросил Грег, напряженно смотря за дорогой под звук орущей на крыше сирены.

Салли пожала плечами, пролистывая на планшете присланную только что информацию.

— Похоже, в нашем деле появилось что-то новое. Когда местные пожарные справились с огнем и стали осматривать дом, то чуть не поседели от увиденного. Они передали информацию полиции, а те уже сообразили, с чем имеют дело, и тут же позвонили нам. И фото скинули, — Салли поежилась и еще раз пролистала изображения. — В любом случае, я надеюсь, что это не дело рук подражателя!

Грег криво усмехнулся. Учитывая количество дерьма, лившегося на Скотланд-Ярд на страницах газет из-за дела об убийствах проституток, сведения о появлении подражателя точно отправили бы их на дно выгребной ямы.

Служебная BMW неуверенно сползла с асфальтового покрытия на сельскую грунтовку, размешенную в некоторых местах колесами спецтранспорта до кашеобразного состояния.

— Даже не хочу думать, как мы станем выбираться отсюда, если пойдет дождь, — буркнула Салли, с тревогой глядя на редкие капли дождя на лобовом стекле.

— Не надейся, что мы скоро отсюда выберемся, — Грег остановил машину в паре метров от полицейского оцепления.

— Вам туда, старший инспектор, — услужливый констебль поспешил поднять перед столичным начальством ленту и махнул рукой в сторону разваливающегося особняка.

От одного только вида здания, похороненного среди выросших за последние лет тридцать деревьев, по спине пробегал холодок. Чем не декорация для фильма ужасов? Самое то! Выбитые ветрами стекла, отсутствующая кое-где кровля, распахнутые двери… Следы пожара на наружных стенах… Еще век назад это было чье-то родовое гнездо, а теперь дом с многовековой историей превратился в притон наркоманов и бродяг.

Старательно обходя лужи пены, оставшиеся после работы пожарных, Грег подошел к местному сержанту Филипсу, разбиравшему на складном столике бумаги, которые то и дело норовил унести ветер.

— Очень рад, что вы быстро приехали, — сказал Филипс, в глазах которого читалась плохо скрытая радость от возможности свалить все на столичных коллег и продолжить заниматься сельской рутиной. — Если сначала пойдете осматривать труп в доме, то советую воспользоваться, — он кивнул в сторону раскрытого чемоданчика криминалистов с упаковкой респираторов. — Моих парней оттуда ветром сдуло, а вот ваши пока работают. И осторожнее, там все едва ли не разваливается.

Грег лишь усмехнулся, но решил не пренебрегать советом коллеги. Привычным жестом натянув респиратор на уже начавшие отвыкать от ношения маски уши, он, подсвечивая себе фонариком, шагнул в темноту дома. В нос тут же ударил запах пожарища. Судя по той картине, какую удалось выхватить скудными лучами света, пожар начался из подвала дома, потом поднялся на первый этаж, слегка зацепил лестницу и распространился в недра некогда большой и роскошной гостиной. Грег заметил, как поежилась Салли, глядя на свисающие с черных стен клоки обоев и сползающую пожарную пену. В личном топе самых жуткий мест преступления у Грега этот дом точно вошел бы в пятерку.

— Пошли, основное, я так понимаю, наверху, — глухо сказал Грег и посветил фонариком на ступени лестницы, залитые чем-то непонятным.

Старые доски угрожающе скрипнули, когда Салли и Грег начали подниматься, а к вони пожара стала примешиваться другая, хорошо ощутимая даже через респиратор. Ее хорошо знал любой полицейскому из отдела убийств.

— Недели две, не меньше, — мрачно сказала Салли, обходя на дороге нагромождение каких-то полусгнивших ящиков.

Грег лишь кивнул и напомнил себе, что работа обязывает его идти дальше, не обращая внимания на смрад и желание сбежать и глотнуть свежего воздуха. Осторожно обойдя очередной завал из ящиков и поломанных стульев, мазнув лучом фонарика по малоприятному граффити на одной из стен, полицейские свернули по коридору, в конце которого четко выделялся залитый светом дверной проем.

В комнате из-за дождливого дня были расставлены переносные криминалистические светильники, заливавшие небольшую комнату ровным светом. Из-за распахнутых настежь окон над полом то и дело поднимались мельчайшие частички мусора. Причина нестерпимой вони находилась в центре комнаты — большой целлофановый мешок, около которого дописывал протокол криминалист. Грег, стараясь дышать не очень глубоко, подошел к телу. С близкого расстояния он смог разглядеть вытекавшую из мешка жидкость и копошащихся в нем опарышей. Рассмотреть само тело было практически невозможно, только какое-то тряпье, похожее на одежду, позволяло понять, что в мешке был человек.

— Все подробности после вскрытия, старший инспектор, — сообщил Рассел. — Сами видите — тут я ничего сказать не могу. Тело и так уже выливается из мешка.

Грег криво усмехнулся, стараясь подавить приступ рвоты и понимая, что тошнотворный запах уже напрочь пропитал его одежду и въелся в волосы.

— А на первый взгляд? Хоть что-то…

Рассел почесал бровь кончиком ручки.

— Тело пролежало тут около трех недель. Сторона солнечная, в начале месяца было очень тепло. Мешок и солнце создали парниковый эффект, что значительно ускорило разложение — что при таких вводных я могу сказать, даже предварительно?

— Мы можем понять кто это был? Женщина или мужчина? — решил не сдаваться Грег.

— Мужчина, я думаю, — неуверенно ответил криминалист. — Если повезет, найдем ДНК в базе и установим имя. А так… ничего пригодного для идентификации не сохранилось. Давно мне не попадись настолько несвежие трупы.

Грег лишь скривился под респиратором. Понятное дело, что ему нет никакого смысла вмешиваться в осмотр трупа: он не специалист, чтобы найти что-то на теле, когда оно в таком состоянии. Да и вообще подходить к тому, что когда-то было человеком, а сейчас вытекало из мешка, не очень-то и хотелось.

— Пошли на второе тело посмотрим, — сказал Грег и кивнул Салли, которая все это время топталась на пороге.

Инспектор с готовностью поспешила за боссом, но не успели полицейские пройти и двух десятков шагов, как грохот и последовавший за ним крик заставили их вздрогнуть и замереть.

— Кажется, это там, — Грег махнул рукой в сторону другого крыла дома и поспешил на источник шума.

За поворотом коридора фонарик выхватил груду досок и брусков с торчащими из них гвоздями, что виднелась в облаке оседавшей пыли. Салли посветила наверх и Грег увидел зияющую в потолке дыру.

— Осторожнее там! — раздался сверху голос одного из констеблей.

Грег поднял взгляд на перепуганного до смерти парня, с опаской смотревшего на начальство.

— Я чудом успел отскочить в сторону, когда у меня под ногами начал разваливаться пол. Тут деревянные перекрытия прогнили к чертовой матери! Без специалистов кто-нибудь точно убьется! — Констебль был не настроен продолжать осмотр чердака, и Грег услышал осторожные шаги, удаляющиеся по направлению к лестнице.

Салли лишь покачала головой.

— Надеюсь, к концу дня трупов не прибавится, — сказала она и осторожно двинулась к выходу, опасливо держась поближе к стене.

Когда недра проклятого дома остались за их спинами, Грег выдохнул и с наслаждением стянул респиратор. Пару минут он привыкал к запаху мокрой земли. Солнце выглянуло на пару минут и сделало окружающую картину не такой промозглой и мерзкой.

— Салли, напомни мне пригрозить всем увольнением, если вдруг об этом месте прочухают журналисты, — Грег мрачно посмотрел на разваливающийся особняк. — Нам еще только не хватало обвинений, что мы не приняли надлежащие меры безопасности, если какая-нибудь журналистская задница себе тут голову свернет или покалечится.

— Здравое решение, шеф, — согласно кивнула Салли. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то гражданский сюда полез.

Помня о необходимости осмотреть второе место происшествия, Грег осторожно двинулся за дом, надеясь, что этот осмотр ничем катастрофическим не закончится. Обойдя дом, с фасада которого кое-где сыпалась краска, а с крыши слетели куски черепицы, Грег быстро нашел вторую бригаду криминалистов — те трудились над телом, лежащим в паре десятков ярдов от здания, за зарослями боярышника. Осторожно пробравшись сквозь колючую преграду, украшенную красными ягодами, Грег увидел уже знакомую картину: женский труп в разорванной одежде и много крови…

— Определенно, это наш случай. Тот же почерк, — сказал Грег и поежился, встретившись взглядом со смотрящими в никуда глазами убитой. На запрокинутом лице застыла гримаса ужаса и боли.

— Да, это точно, — отозвался Андерсон, осторожно выскребавший из-под ногтей жертвы грязь. — Все сходится — опять повреждения по всему телу. Изнасилована чем-то очень толстым, половые органы разорваны. Вероятно, опять бутылка, но вот только я ее нигде не нашел.

— Странно, что он не оставил ее в жертве или рядом, — поежился Грег.

— Вероятно, у него случилось обострение, и он совсем перестал соображать, что делает, — покривился Андерсон. — Но нужно благодарить случай, что проезжавшие мимо по трассе увидели столб дыма из-за лесопосадки и вызвали пожарных. Если бы не это, черт знает через сколько нашлось бы тело этой бедняжки. Местность тут, мягко сказать, безлюдная, хотя и Лондон не так далеко. Мало кто по полям в это время года гуляет.

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Есть что-то особенное? — спросил он.

— Да нет, — Андерсон передернул плечами. — Картина повреждений, как я и говорил, характерна. Больше тебе судебные эксперты расскажут. Единственное что — следы глубокие, очевидно, убийца принес ее сюда. Я бы предположил, что задушил он ее в доме или где-то еще, а тут уже насиловал труп, — покривился криминалист.

— Документы не нашли?

— Нет, ничего, что указало на личность. Но как видно по одежде — очередная проститутка.

— Придется отправлять запрос о пропавших, — вздохнул Грег и осторожно обошел труп, внутренне морщась от повреждений на хрупком женском теле. — Вряд ли он ее долго держал в особняке. Такие животные не способны строить долгосрочные планы.

— Кстати, — через кусты пробралась Салли, — в доме не нашли следов содержания жертвы. Или же он держал ее в подвале, а пожар начался как раз оттуда. Так что у нас опять все по нулям.

Грег поморщился и махнул рукой.

— В принципе это не настолько важно, тело мы уже нашли, и ясно, что после нашествия в этот дом полиции он сюда уже никогда не вернется.

— Как думаешь, где нам его теперь искать, и кто тот труп на втором этаже?

— Понятия не имею, — помрачнел Грег. — Если это тело мужчины, то это может оказаться кто угодно. Неудачник, которому не повезло заглянуть в этот дом, тот, кто был с жертвой в момент нападения… Бродяга, наркоман… — он чуть покусал губу. — Или же его напарник, — он прищурился, складывая в уме картинки последних двух убийств. — В прошлый раз он тоже работал один. Следов второго не нашли и тут.

— Думаешь, напарник мог умереть?

— Или этот псих его убил… — задумчиво сказал Грег и тут же вздрогнул — тишину ненастного дня всколыхнул звук выстрела, за которым послышались крики полицейских.

— Что еще за черт? — Салли и Грег переглянулись.

***

В то, что в отвратный день, когда пришлось иметь дело сразу с двумя трупами удача может улыбнуться полицейским, Грег не верил до того момента, пока констебли не вытащили из леса человека, одетого в перепачканный землей и кровью комбинезон разнорабочего. На первый взгляд мужчина сошел бы за бродягу, но стоило Грегу посмотреть ему в глаза, как он сразу понял — полицейские нашли того, кого искали. Выражение светлых глаз, смотрящих на него из-под спутанных огненных патл, из которых торчали опавшие листья, Лестрейд знал очень хорошо — так на него в допросной смотрели маньяки и прочие психи. И за свою карьеру он видел не один десяток этих взглядов.

— Это точно наш клиент? — нахмурилась Салли, видя, как Диммок и пара сержантов загружают пойманного в полицейский фургон.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — Грег мрачно посмотрел на обнаруженную при задержанном пустую винную бутылку со следами крови, которую Андерсон заботливо упаковывал в качестве улики. — Голову тебе даю на отсечение, что на ней кровь жертвы и следы пальцев задержанного.

Салли прикрыла глаза и молча вздохнула: очень хотелось верить, что кошмарное дело завершилось.

— Я попытался с ним поговорить, — подошел к полицейским Диммок. — По-моему, на допросе нам не обойтись без психиатра, этот тип точно его клиент.

— Он что-то сказал? — уточнил Грег.

— Несет несвязный поток мыслей, но если прислушаться, то становится не по себе, — повел плечами Диммок. — В двух словах — он рассказывает, как убивал. Я вытряс из него имя — Джим Хатч. Запрос я сейчас отправлю, узнаем что-нибудь о нем.

Грег молча кивнул.

— Пока психиатр еще не вмешался в наши планы, дай-ка я поговорю с ним, — он быстрым шагом направился к фургону и легко забрался в него

Пару минут Лестрейд молча смотрел на пристегнутого наручниками к поручням задержанного. Джим, заметив повышенное внимание к себе, поднял голову и уставился на Грега немигающим взглядом.

— Стало быть, это ты все сделал? — Грег присел на скамью напротив, достав полицейский блокнот и приготовившись записывать.

— Да, — ответил Джим. — Это был я. Но со мной был Майк, — он говорил медленно, сильно растягивая слова, словно они никак не хотели складываться в предложения.

— А кто такой Майк? — насторожился Грег.

— Он сказал — он Фишер… Он ловил их, как рыбак на удочку. Они сами шли за ним… — глупая улыбка появилась на губах Джима.

— И где сейчас Майк?

— Наверху. Он упал и заснул. Я отнес его наверх, потому что он стал пахнуть. А девушкам бы это не понравилось, — Джим опустил голову, завесившись лохмами.

— А почему вы делали это вместе? Ты ведь сам справлялся. Для чего тебе был он? — осторожно продолжил Грег.

— Он же ловил их, — Джим поднял голову и злобно посмотрел на Грега. Ему показалось, что Хатч ударил бы кулаком в стену фургона, если бы наручники не держали его. — Они никогда не хотели со мной общаться! Смеялись надо мной! А он был красивый! Он ловил их и приводил ко мне!

Стараясь не показывать отвращения, Грег чуть нахмурился.

— И он больше ничего не делал? Только приводил к тебе?

Джим расплылся в улыбке и прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая что-то бесконечно приятное.

— Нет, он тоже делал им приятно. Он гладил их лезвием по груди, потом рукой по лицу, а потом стоял и смотрел, как я трахаю их, — сказал он наконец. — И ласкал себя в штанах.

Грег тяжело сглотнул, ощущая мерзкое желание здесь и сейчас придушить этого выродка. Ничего не сказав, он выбрался наружу, кивнул констеблям.

— Не спускайте с него глаз.

Когда дверь фургона закрылась, Грег молча выдохнул и, запрокинув голову, уставился в хмурое небо. Теперь оставалось лишь поверить, что они распутали это треклятое дело. И постараться избавиться от чувства гадливости и омерзения, которое заполняло его изнутри.

**4**

Грег начинал нервничать: результаты экспертизы разложившегося трупа задерживались уже на два дня. Он лично пять раз сходил в морг и попытался поторопить доктора Гамблера, но получил вполне обоснованный ответ с кивком в сторону ячейки холодильника — попробуй сам там что-нибудь понять. От мысли, что это мог быть не напарник Хатча, становилось не по себе. Что, если этот псих совсем поехал мозгами, и в этот момент его напарник убивает очередную девушку?

А еще суперинтендант! Черт бы его побрал! Иногда Грегу очень хотелось предложить Ричарду Фредриксону самому выйти к прессе и рассказать о ходе расследования, а лучше — посоветовать сходить в морг и хотя бы одним глазом посмотреть на неопознанный разложившийся труп. Может быть, тогда суперинтендант Фредриксон перестанет выносить мозг из-за того, что Хатча допросили на месте преступления в момент, когда он явно нуждался в помощи психиатра.

И вообще предъявлять претензии, что дело слишком долго расследовали. Конечно, при помощи Шерлока удалось бы управиться гораздо быстрее, но до детектива было не добраться, а признаваться настолько откровенно, что в случаях со сложными делами статистику отдела делал именно он, не хотелось.

Стараясь немного отвлечься от напряженных мыслей, Грег вертел в руках телефон и время от времени смотрел на список исходящих вызовов. Среди всей вереницы номеров и имен в глаза бросался один — неброский с сочетанием шестерок и девяток на конце. Грег вздохнул и задумался — а мог он предугадать, чем для него обернется тот первый визит в бордель? В какой момент он понял, что в жизни опять появился намек на краски? Наверное, в тот, когда после первой встречи с Айстери какое-то время не мог прийти в себя, прокручивал в голове случившееся и понимал, что побывал в раю. Сколько бы ни силился Грег вспомнить хоть что-то подобное из своего довольно богатого сексуального опыта — ничего похожего ему испытывать не доводилось. Это был первый раз в жизни, когда во время секса он не принадлежал себе, а его телом и, кажется, эмоциями, управлял другой человек. И управлял не при помощи откровенных ласк губами, не при помощи движений члена, стимулирующих простату, а всего лишь касаниями кончиками пальцев!

Закинув ноги на стол, Грег уставился в потолок. За его плечами было уже четыре встречи с Айстери. Все они прошли по одному сценарию — темнота, ставшая теперь уютной и влекущей, свечи, аромат мускатного ореха, который потом еще пару дней держался на коже, и тишина. Айстери не произносил ни слова, ни звука. Как такое может быть? Людям вообще-то свойственно во время секса что-то говорить, шептать, а тут… Грегу оставалось лишь удивляться, как, проделывая все это с ним, видя, как он кончает, хастлер оставался бесстрастным. Что с ним не так? Импотент? Евнух? Ни один нормальный мужчина не выдержал бы такого. Даже вспоминая те редкие случаи, когда он делал кому-то из своих партнеров эротический массаж, Грег мог точно сказать — он всегда возбуждался сам. А тут… Черт его знает! Хотелось надеяться, что Айстери не какой-нибудь отмороженный извращенец и в нем не спит кто-то, похожий на Хатча.

Грег усмехнулся — чертова профессиональная деформация! Почему он думает об извращенцах?! Тряхнув головой, Лестрейд запретил себе плохие мысли и, чтобы поскорее отвлечься от них, решил позвонить Регине с подтверждением визита. Но разговор с администратором борделя не принес облегчения.

— Простите, но сегодня Айстери не принимает, — сказала Регина.

— А завтра? — машинально спросил Грег.

— И завтра тоже. Айстери занят долгосрочным заказом на территории другого клиента и освободится не скоро.

Ответ Регины стал неприятным известием. Другой клиент, долгосрочный заказ… Стало как-то мерзко. Но Грег тут же запретил себе думать об этической стороне вопроса. Он знал, кто доводит его до умопомрачительного оргазма и не стоило тешить себя мыслью, что он у него единственный. У профессионалов уровня Айстери целый штат клиентов!

Не желая проводить вечер пятницы в одиночестве, Грег все равно поехал в бордель, к Джареду. Поначалу Грегу казалось, что массаж в его исполнении подарит ничуть не меньшее наслаждение, но что-то пошло не так. Если до встречи с Айстери прикосновения Джареда доставляли наслаждение и возбуждение, то сейчас все стало каким-то не таким. Нет, касания были приятны, интимны, но чего-то упорно не хватало. Джаред старался не оставить без ласки ни сантиметра его кожи, был внимателен, в меру настойчив, но… Но все было не то и не так! Не было даже намека на лавину эмоций, что дарили руки Айстери!

— Отсоси мне, — довольно резко сказал Грег, прекращая ласки Джареда и подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Он не хотел продолжения массажа, не хотел еще час лежать, отдавая тело не тем рукам. Хотелось поскорее кончить и уйти.

И это напрягло Грега.

— Похоже, ты сходишь с ума, — сказал он себе утром, когда проснулся с крепкой эрекцией от сна, в котором его ласкал Айстери. — Не хватало только стать зависимым от секса! — Грег встал с кровати и поплелся в душ, решать насущную в данный момент проблему. Думать о том, что во сне у Айстери было лицо Майкрофта почему-то не хотелось.

**5**

Грег дочитывал наконец-то пришедшее заключение судмедэксперта, когда в кабинет зашла Салли. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Лестрейда и осторожно уточнила:

— Говорят, по второму трупу наконец-то все прислали?

— Ага, прислали, — Грег с довольным видом откинулся в кресле. — Дантист, у которого Фишер последний раз лечил зубы, уже на пенсии и закрыл свой кабинет, но его нашли и у него сохранилась база данных по пациентам. Доктор Джордан предоставил нам всю информацию по Фишеру, и теперь сомнений быть не может — это его тело лежит у нас в морге!

Глаза Салли радостно засияли.

— Стало быть, мы справились? Точно это Фишер? С ДНК что-то получилось?

— С ДНК ничего, — Грег чуть поморщился. — У нас ее нет. Фишер нигде не засветился. Родственников не нашли — он вырос в приюте. Но ты сама понимаешь — совпадение по зубной карте, телосложение, рост, цвет волос — достаточно веские основания, чтобы установить личность. Да и показания Хатча не стоит списывать со счетов. Все же, он не такой псих, каким хочет показаться. Так что, — Лестрейд потер руки, — смерть Майка Фишера действительно наступила от удара головой об угол ступени при падении.

— Теперь наша совесть точно чиста! — Салли достала телефон, чтобы написать радостную новость подруге. — Хорошо, что эта тварь самоустранилась из этого мира!

— Полностью с тобой согласен. Хотя бы этого ублюдка уже нет в живых.

— А Хатча до конца дней ждет лечебница, я так понимаю? — нахмурилась Салли.

Грег пожал плечами.

— Или лечебница, или тюрьма. Но в любом случае мы убрали и его из общества.

— И заметь — без помощи Шерлока! — подмигнула Салли.

Грег ответил ей улыбкой: да, в этот раз помог не Шерлок, а удача. Не забудь Хатч окурок на матрасе в подвале, им бы еще не одну неделю пытаться сдвинуть расследование с мертвой точки.

— Ладно, — Салли хлопнула себя по коленям и посмотрела на часы, — сегодня пятница, так что мы идем отмечать! Ты с нами?

— Без меня! — покачал головой Грег. — У меня на сегодня есть планы.

Донован усмехнулась, критично оглядев босса.

— Если ты собрался отвести свою пару в какой-нибудь ресторан, то рубашку стоит погладить, — подмигнула она.

— С чего ты взяла… — нахмурился Грег.

— А куда ты можешь собраться вечером в пятницу? Ты уже не первый раз так пропадаешь! Мы в паб или еще куда, а ты — фырь — и нет тебя! Давай уже, познакомь нас! Парни хотят оценить твой выбор.

— Салли, отстань от меня, — с улыбкой ответил Грег. — Личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы не тащить ее на работу.

— Мы вообще-то за тебя волнуемся, шеф. Хотелось бы убедиться, что ты в надежных руках, — Донован чуть надула губы.

— Не переживай, руки надежные и умелые дальше некуда, — Грег подмигнул подруге и принялся укладывать бумаги в сейф.

Салли усмехнулась, буркнула себе что-то под нос и скрылась за дверью.

Спустя два часа Грег уже лежал в темном номере борделя и вспоминал свои слова о руках, в которых оказался — о да, они были очень и очень умелыми! И от каждого их движения по его телу пробегали волны электрических мурашек.

Сейчас, как никогда раньше, Грег ощущал необходимость отключиться от всего и вся. Да, он раскрыл треклятое дело, он скоро станет звездой первых полос лондонских газет, девушки перестали погибать, но… Удовлетворения от поимки преступника почему-то не было. Он пытался сосредоточиться на происходящем, на Айстери и его мастерстве, но, черт возьми! Хотелось не этого продажного секса, не напоминания, что рядом с ним находится коллега убитых, а любви! Хотелось, чтобы рядом был Майкрофт!

Грег вздрогнул всем телом, когда Айстери сжал головку его члена в ладони и чуть подул на нее. Ощущение прохладного воздуха на возбужденной чувствительной плоти оказалось слишком острым, но оно заставило мысли Грега вернуться сюда, в темный номер, где едва слышно потрескивал камин. Сосредоточившись на руках хастлера, Грег хватался за простыни всякий раз, когда Айстери позволял себе более откровенные ласки. Когда он мягко тер ладонями стоящий член, заставляя Грега вцепляться в простыни, чтобы не подаваться бедрами навстречу, когда ласкал самый кончик головки раскрытой ладонью, отчего Грег все меньше и меньше понимал суть происходящего. Его ноги лежали на бедрах Айстери, он чувствовал прохладный шелк его кимоно и от этого ощущения становились еще острее и утаскивали в параллельную реальность.

Грег тяжело сглотнул и чуть вскрикнул, когда Айстери сильнее сжал член, после чего почти бросил ласки, легонько проведя кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедер и скользнул к мошонке. Тут он все так же невесомо коснулся кожи, мягко сжал яички, какое-то время осторожно массировал их, добавив на руки изрядную порцию масла, после чего снова вернулся к члену.

Обычно Айстери практически не шевелился, но в этот раз подался вперед так, чтобы была возможность провести ладонью от мошонки вверх, по животу, к груди. От этого движения у Грега перехватило дыхание и скрутило низ живота. Опять Айстери не прибегая ни к одному проверенному жесту, чтобы довести до оргазма, почти поднял его в земной рай. Сил уже не было. Сердце билось где-то в горле, пот выступил на висках, но Айстери даже не думал останавливаться. Он снова и снова сжимал в ладонях яички, чуть оттягивал их, потом переходил к ласкам пениса, скользя по нему левой рукой, а двумя пальцами правой надавливая на одному ему известные точки у основания, что чуть притупляло ощущения, не позволяя Грегу слишком быстро кончить.

Когда чуткие пальцы стали скользить по лобку, внутренней стороне бедер, опустились за мошонку к анальному отверстию и стали мягко, дразняще давить на него, Грег едва не закричал. Это было уже слишком! Слишком для его уставшего организма. Он, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, вцепился пальцами в полы роскошного кимоно в тот момент, когда сперма брызнула ему на грудь. Еще чуть-чуть, и она неминуемо попала бы на Айстери, но тот виртуозно ощутил момент финала и отклонил член от себя.

Грег зажмурился, приоткрыл рот, пытаясь совладать с накатившей на него волной удовольствия. По всему телу пошла крупная дрожь. Видя это, Айстери накрыл его шелковым полотнищем и сел в излюбленную позу рядом. Грег не мог сказать, сколько времени пролежал, наслаждаясь ощущением полнейшей легкости во всем теле. Ему казалось, внутри зарождается новая вселенная. Привычная темнота и пустота были расцвечены яркими вспышками микровзрывов, порождавших новые миры.

Более-менее успокоив дыхание, Грег облизнул губы и посмотрел на потолок, терявшийся в темноте. Как же в этот момент хотелось ощутить рядом тепло тела другого человека, почувствовать нежность касания любящего его и прикоснуться самому, с благоговением и трепетом к любимом телу! Это было той маленькой каплей, которой не хватало Грегу для Счастья. Но вот только рядом был не Майкрофт, а хастлер Айстери.

Грег прикрыл глаза и вздохнул: неужели он так и умрет с безответной любовью в сердце к Майкрофту? Наверное, так и будет. Но как же хотелось обнять Майкрофта, ощутить, чем же на самом деле пахнет его кожа после душа, лишенная наслоений парфюма и запаха дорогой шерсти костюма. Грег был рад, что это идиотское безответное чувство посетило его именно сейчас, когда на пороге стоял шестой десяток. Не так уж много лет ему мучиться в одиночестве, в конце концов. Страшнее было бы, влюбись он в Майкрофта лет тридцать назад. Как знать, не стал бы он отъявленным холостяком и монахом?

Он вздохнул и чуть покусал губу. Холостяком он бы точно стал, а вот с монашеством… При наличии проституции это ему не грозило.

Грег вздрогнул от осторожного прикосновения к груди и открыл глаза: Айстери переместился ближе и сейчас очень чувственно водил кончиками пальцев по его плечам и груди. В этом прикосновении было что-то необычное, очень мягкое и немного личное. Происходящее напомнило Грегу ситуацию, когда Айстери неожиданно взялся массировать его лодыжку. Вот и сейчас он был готов поклясться, что ощущает желание Айстери помочь. Именно помочь, чисто по-человечески, без привязки к сексу или чему-то подобному. Хастлер словно хотел поддержать его!

«Если бы такое было возможно с Майкрофтом, я бы стал самым счастливым человеком на земле, — мелькнуло в мыслях Грега. — Но ведь с ним мне никогда не оказаться в постели».

Да, этого никогда не случится. И поэтому Грегу стало казаться, что он начинает немного сходить с ума — почему его взгляд неизменно приковывали руки Айстери? Несмотря на почти темноту, Грег в мельчайших деталях рассмотрел их. Он был уверен, что сможет описать изящные кисти до малейших подробностей, если это потребуется. Идеальные, точеные, роскошные, с красивыми пальцами, но при этом сильные! А ведь такие же длинные пальцы были у Майкрофта, и форма кистей была столь же совершенна.

И это привело к страшному для Грега: в какой-то момент, снова закрыв глаза, он увидел перед собой лицо Майкрофта, склонившегося к нему. Грегу показалось, что это Майкрофт сидит рядом с ним и это его руки, решавшие судьбы мира, дарят неземное наслаждение. От этой мысли кровь бросилась в лицо и стало стыдно. Быть в постели с одним, а думать о другом… Но тут же Грег одернул себя: а чего стесняться? Он же в борделе, сюда люди за чем только не приходят!

— Я хочу еще, — глухо попросил он.

Айстери кивнул и легко улыбнулся.

Майкрофт знал, что ему по силам прогнать все тревожные мысли, что он с легкостью читал на лице Грега. Пусть так, пусть через этот странный секс, но он поможет.

**6**

Поддавшись плохому настроению и желанию выместить на ком-нибудь злость, Майкрофт разрешил себе сломать пополам карандаш. Бросив в мусорное ведро бесполезные теперь обломки, он откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. Экстренное совещание у премьера, которое начнётся через три часа, было не перенести. Опыт подсказывал, что закончится оно глубоко за полночь, а то и вовсе под утро. И ничего бы страшного, если бы не очередной вечер пятницы, вступавший в свои права за окнами кабинета.

Майкрофт знал: Грег уже позвонил Регине и подтвердил свое намерение прийти. Что делать? Не явиться на заседание он не может, извинением в этом случае могла быть только собственная смерть. Значит, придется снова пропустить встречу с Грегори, а ведь одну он уже отменил из-за срочной поездки в Вашингтон. И вот опять — работа вмешивалась в личную жизнь. Или в ее подобие. Грег ведь приедет в бордель, и Регина предложит ему замену. Наверняка это снова будет Джаред. При мысли о хастлере Майкрофт поморщился. Глупо, но он никак не мог избавится от чувства ревности по отношению к нему. Все его существо противилось встрече Грега с Джаредом. Нет, он точно не хочет, чтобы любимый испытывал оргазм в чьих-то еще руках!

Майкрофт уже почти взял в руки телефон, чтобы позвонить Регине и попросить ее отказать Грегу, но остановился. К звонку он предпочел бы прибегнуть лишь в самом крайнем случае. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Грегори стал искать альтернативу! Значит… Значит, оставалось только одно.

— Мисс Антея, — Майкрофт щелкнул кнопкой интеркома, — найдите мне то дело об убийстве агента внешней разведки в прошлом месяце и подготовьте полный пакет документов, но уберите все данные, касающиеся его раскрытия.

***

Грег с напряжением смотрел на часы: еще немного и рабочий день, а вместе с ним и неделя, будут завершены. Сотрудники отдела разбредутся кто куда, а он направится в знакомый дом в Ньюэме, где на несколько часов забудет о существовании чего-либо на земле, кроме умелых рук Айстери.

После короткого стука дверь кабинета распахнулась и на пороге возник Майкрофт Холмс. Грег ощутил, как сердце привычно чуть екнуло в груди и поспешил нахмуриться. Не хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт заметил его радостную улыбку и удостоил ее какого-нибудь едкого комментария.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Холмс? — спросил Грег как можно более нейтрально.

— Да, старший инспектор, — кивнул Майкрофт, проходя в кабинет и устраиваясь на жестком стуле для посетителей.

Грег на мгновение зацепился взглядом за аристократичную кисть Майкрофта, лежащую на рукояти неизменного зонта. Невероятная красота запястья и изящность пальцев приковывали его внимание, и пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы перевести взгляд на лицо посетителя.

— Мистер Холмс, простите, но у меня не так много времени, — произнес Грег.

— Я понимаю, — Майкрофт не мог не заметить с каким напряжением и недовольством смотрит на него Грег. — Но вынужден попросить вас об одном одолжении, — он положил на стол перед Грегом тонкую папку. — Я хочу знать ваше мнение по поводу этого дела.

Грег не смог скрыть удивления: Майкрофт Холмс просит его высказать мнение по одному из своих сверхсекретных дел?! Мир сошел с ума? Южный полюс поменялся местами с Северным?!

— А мой уровень допуска…

— Не волнуйтесь, инспектор, я бы не стал выходить за рамки дозволенного, — протокольно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Это дело об убийстве одного отставного агента. Оно несколько специфично, так что мне хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение. Ваш опыт расследования подобных убийств в разы больше, чем у любого сотрудника моего ведомства. Они не каждый день сталкиваются с убийствами на почве ревности.

Грег придвинул папку к себе, раскрыл, и принялся бегло просматривать содержимое. Адам Грин был убит любовником своей жены, когда вернулся домой на несколько часов раньше и застал парочку в постели. Как выяснилось — пепельница оказалась крепче черепа отставного агента.

— И что вы хотите от меня? — Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта, сидящего напротив с безразличным видом. — На первый взгляд — типичное убийство из ревности, ничего необычного.

— Мне нужен обоснованный вывод, инспектор. Некоторые люди в моем ведомстве считают, что нужно смотреть глубже. А я хочу положить конец кривотолкам.

— Хорошо, — Грег закрыл папку, — я возьму ее с собой и завтра же займусь изучением.

— Нет, инспектор, дело не ждет. Ваш отчет мне нужен завтра после обеда, — все так же бесстрастно произнес Майкрофт, холодно глядя на Грега.

— Но это нереально! — возмутился он.

— Что тут нереального для полицейского с вашим опытом работы? — делано удивился Холмс.

— То, что мой рабочий день закончился, и у меня планы на этот вечер! Я не успею подготовить для вас отчет! — Грег ощутил мерзкое чувство противоречия — с одной стороны он отказывал Майкрофту, а с другой — очень хотел поскорее оказаться в номере с Айстери.

— Планы придется перенести, старший инспектор. — Майкрофт легко поднялся, с недовольством отметив, что Грег слишком огорчился из-за сорвавшейся встречи с хастлером.

— Мистер Холмс, но я уже… — попытался протестовать Грег.

Майкрофт наградил его одним из своих фирменных, пригвождающих к месту, взглядов.

— Не заставляйте меня вспоминать, что я старше вас по званию. Сейчас вы оказываете мне почти дружескую услугу.

Грег вздохнул: стало неловко из-за того, как он повел себя. Подумаешь, поездка в бордель! Перед ним же стоял Майкрофт собственной персоной! И он просил его о помощи.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс, я сделаю как вы просите.

— Отчет направите мне по электронной почте, — сказал Майкрофт перед тем, как покинуть кабинет Грега.

Идя по почти пустым в этот час коридорам Нового Скотланд-Ярда, Майкрофт тщательно скрывал обуревавшие его эмоции. Подумать только — Грег был так недоволен сорвавшейся поездкой в бордель! Черт возьми! Будь на его месте младший брат, Грег бы без вопросов бросил все и кинулся помогать ему, а тут… Конечно же, зачем что-то делать для Майкрофта Холмса? К чему лишать себя приятного времяпрепровождения в компании хастлера, если к нему он не испытывает ничего, кроме неприязни?

Усаживаясь в дожидавшийся его на аварийке Jaguar, Майкрофт вздохнул: можно было бы вообще послать вместо себя Антею, но нет! Нет! Он выпустил из казематов чертову любовь и, как мальчишка, пошел лично, только бы иметь возможность увидеться сегодня с Грегом! Идиот! Самый настоящий идиот, не понимающий, что любовь не для него! Все, что ему позволено, — касаться тела любимого, скрываясь за чужой личностью, доводить его до оргазма и наслаждаться этим. Не более!

— Все в порядке, мистер Холмс? — осторожно спросила Антея, заметив, что шеф непривычно мрачен.

— Да, — ответил Майкрофт, запрещая себе думать о Греге, и о том, что было бы сегодня в номере. — Едем на Даунинг Стрит, у нас уже не так много времени…

***

Ночью Грег никак не мог уснуть. Он долго ворочался в постели, бесцельно смотря в подсвеченный уличным фонарем потолок. На душе было мерзко и холодно. Он испытывал чувство какой-то совсем глупой, детской обиды.

— К сожалению, мистер Лестрейд, Айстери будет занят всю следующую неделю. Сейчас я не могу сказать, станет ли возможной встреча с ним в пятницу, — ответила Регина, когда он позвонил предупредить, что не приедет. — Очень жаль, что вы не сможете сегодня посетить нас. Но, может быть, вы передумаете и решите увидеться с Джаредом? Или с кем-то еще? — предложила она.

На это предложение Грег ответил отказом. Хватило одного раза, чтобы понять, что он подсел на странного хастлера, как на наркотик, расцвечивающий жизнь яркими красками. Но сегодня Майкрофт Холмс лишил его возможности погрузиться в мир грез. Как же хотелось, чтобы он хоть немного посмотрел на него, не только как на послушного солдатика в своей игре! Почему, когда Майкрофт отдавал ему папку, он глядел на него с таким превосходством и говорил настолько отстраненно? Неужели, даже в ситуации, когда он был заинтересован в его помощи, все равно не мог стать хоть чуть-чуть человечнее?

— Ты, как и все, для него лишь винтик, который можно заменить, — сказал себе Грег, вздыхая.

Майкрофт не думал о чувствах, о личной жизни других. И вот в итоге вечер, обещавший Грегу райское наслаждение, стал одним из мерзких холодных одиноких вечеров, который он провел в своей небольшой квартире, разложив на журнальном столике в гостиной материалы дела и отстукивая на стареньком личном ноутбуке отчет.

Грег перевернулся на бок, выдвинул ящичек прикроватного столика и вытащил платок, аромат которого глубоко вдохнул. Ткань была насквозь пропитана мускатным маслом. В какой-то момент Грег решил, что если в минуты особого стресса рядом будет что-то напоминающее о покое и блаженстве, то жить станет чуточку проще. И вот теперь теплый сладкий аромат заставил улыбнуться. Рано или поздно сказка повторится, и он обязательно окажется в номере с Айстери. Снова почувствует его сильные руки на своем теле, снова насладится их красотой в неверном свете свечей. А потом… Потом, когда Айстери станет откровенно ласкать его, можно будет закрыть глаза и представить того, кого Грег на самом деле хотел видеть на месте хастлера.

**7**

Грег уже раз пятый или шестой смотрел на часы. Чертовы стрелки никак не желали двигаться быстрее. Пятница, вечер, но какого черта время так медленно идет? Хотелось побыстрее спуститься на парковку, запрыгнуть в автомобиль и отправиться в Ньюэм! На этой неделе в темном номере его ждал Айстери!

От того, как дверь стукнула о стену, Грег вздрогнул. Так врываться к нему в кабинет мог лишь один человек. И если этот человек пришел в пятницу вечером, то выходные, скорее всего, накрылись медным тазом.

— Шерлок? — Грег поднял взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на детектива. За время отсутствия он ничуть не изменился, только кудри стали еще более непослушными.

— Стало быть, ты без меня распутал громкое дело? — ехидная улыбка мелькнула на губах детектива.

— А ты наигрался в дипломатические игры? — поинтересовался Грег, поднимая руку и приветствуя оставшегося в дверях Джона.

Шерлок поморщился и недовольно передернул плечами.

— Это все Майкрофт. Заставил меня заниматься этим… — он снова передернул плечами. — Но к черту моего дражайшего братца! — Он шагнул к столу и внимательно посмотрел на Грега. — Ты же понимаешь, что провалил расследование?

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Грег.

— О том! О деле убийц проституток.

В удивлении Грег поднял брови.

— Я раскрыл его, — решительно сказал он, ощутив болезненный укол профессиональному самолюбию. — У меня есть признательные показания.

— Признательные показания психа? — Шерлок едва не рассмеялся.

— Врач подтвердил, что Хатч отдавал себе отчет, когда давал их, — сухо ответил Грег. — Джон может тебе рассказать что-нибудь о судебной психиатрии.

— Мало ли кто что подтвердил и сделал, — продолжил Шерлок и сделал упреждающий жест рукой: доктор Уотсон как раз хотел что-то сказать.

— Ты думаешь, я без тебя ни на что не годен, как и весь мой отдел? — поморщился Грег, отмечая, что, кажется, подрастерял навык общения с Шерлоком. — Да с чего ты вообще взял, что я провалил дело? Ты видел материалы по нему?

— Если я хочу что-то увидеть, то увижу, — усмехнулся Шерлок и многозначительно повертел в руках телефон. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что систему защиты базы данных Ярда невозможно обойти?

— Шерлок, — с тихим стоном Грег откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ты вообще-то благодарить меня должен — я раскрыл это дело! У меня по нему руки чесались еще там, куда меня заслал Майкрофт, но добраться до протоколов и фотографий я смог лишь из самолета, когда летел в Англию.

Грег мысленно выругался. Если минуту назад он был уверен в своей правоте, то сейчас…

— И что же ты нашел, что проглядели все мы? — мрачно спросил Грег.

— Вы не того арестовали за убийства последних двух жертв — Крисси Харпер и Мелани Стоун. Это был не Джим Хатч, — торжественно произнес Шерлок.

— Как это? — удивился Грег.

— А так! Убивал всегда Майк Фишер.

— Шерлок, Фишер был мертв, когда погибли Харпер и Стоун, — Грег приподнял руку, предвидя возражения. — Ты должен был видеть в деле бумаги о его смерти.

Холмс поморщился и что-то фыркнул себе под нос.

— Его смерть фальсифицировали. Вернее, он сам ее фальсифицировал! Понял, что зашел слишком далеко и по его следу идет вся полиция Англии, потому решил затаиться, сдав полоумного напарника. Хатч по своему уровню развития еще ребенок и скажет все, и признается в том, что ему прикажут! А если еще пообещать славу и первые полосы газет, то он сознается в убийстве Кеннеди!

— Шерлок, это бред, — Грег покачал головой.

— Хатч вырос в неблагополучной семье, — затараторил Шерлок. — Отец избивал его мать, а после ее смерти во время одного такого избиения, Джим получил проблемы с психикой. Он стал отставать в развитии, — детектив выдержал паузу, дожидаясь кивка Грега. — Мне продолжить выдавать тебе профиль преступника или ты и так уверуешь, что Фишер руководил им? — спросил он. — Даже Джон согласился со мной!

Грег вздохнул, поймав кивок доктора Уотсона. Лестрейд не привык спорить с Шерлоком, но в этом случае у него было раскрытое дело, в котором все как нельзя лучше сходилось.

— Какие у тебя доказательства, что Фишер жив? У меня есть заключение…

— Можешь выкинуть его, — перебил Шерлок и положил перед Грегом несколько фотографий трупа Крисси Харпер. — Вот, ничего не видишь? — он ткнул в область шеи убитой.

Грег внимательно посмотрел на изображение.

— Что здесь не так? Кровоподтеки, ссадины, странгуляционной борозды нет…

Шерлок с недовольным видом покачал головой.

— Грег, открой глаза и посмотри как на шее отпечатались следы рук убийцы!

— И что? — он пожал плечами. — А что еще должно было отпечататься, если он душил ее руками?

— Ты слепой, как и все твои криминалисты! — воскликнул Шерлок и положил поверх первых другое фото — увеличенный снимок шеи Мелани Стоун.

— Я не понимаю…

— А так? — Шерлок вытащил из кармана распечатанную дактилоскопическую карту Хатча. — Что в ней странного? Что отличает ее от других?

— У него нет крайней фаланги безымянного пальца левой руки, — ответил Грег.

— Так, хорошо, ты не слепой, что-то видишь. А теперь еще раз смотри сюда, — Шерлок опять ткнул перед Грегом в фото убитых.

— Да я не пойму…

— Идиоты! Интересно сколько дел в мое отсутствие ты вот так «закрыл»! — почти заорал детектив. — Смотри — левая рука убийцы оставила четкий след на коже шеи жертвы. Раз палец, два палец, три, четыре… безымянный! Что ты видишь? И вот тут, на шее Стоун…

Грег пригляделся к фото и понял, что у него по спине пробежал холодок. Если вдруг детектив окажется прав, то…

— Здесь не похоже, чтобы на левой руке были особенности…

— Именно! — всплеснул руками детектив. — Пальцы как пальцы. Вывод — две последние жертвы задушены не Хатчем! Фишер жив!

— Но ведь это же…

— Не надо мне говорить, что у Хатча появился еще один напарник! Фишер все спланировал, не стал уродовать лица и резать тела последних жертв, чтобы увести подозрения от себя. Он нашел бродягу или наркомана, похожего на себя, и которого точно не стали бы искать, а потом убил, чтобы выдать тело за свое. Степень разложения трупа в целлофане была такая, что никто не стал сильно заморачиваться с анализом челюсти. Нет трех зубов и нет! Сошлось с данными дантиста и ладно. И не забывай, — Шерлок поднял вверх указательный палец, — Фишер поступил в полицейскую академию, но его отчислили за домогательства к одногруппнице с последнего курса. За время учебы он получил много знаний, которые позволили бы ему водить полицию за нос. Он хитер и, в отличие от Хатча, отлично соображает.

Грег вздохнул и представил, что будет, когда суперинтендант узнает о случившемся. На задворках души трепыхнулась слабенькая надежда, что, может быть, Шерлок ошибся и фото были неудачными.

— Шерлок, тут надо быть осторожными. Нельзя вот так, без веских улик говорить, что Фишер жив.

— А я не говорю, я утверждаю, — усмехнулся детектив. — Мне нужно попасть в их логово. Сейчас это самое безопасное для Фишера место. Он залег там и ждет, когда все уляжется и можно будет продолжать убивать. Он знает, что полиция в особняк точно не сунется. Поджог был делом его рук. Он сделал это специально, чтобы, во-первых, уничтожить все следы своего пребывания там, а во-вторых, чтобы ты отдал приказ держать адрес особняка подальше от любопытных журналистов.

Грег замотал головой.

— Нет, Шерлок! Ночью ни я, ни ты, туда не поедем! Это — заброшенный дом. Констебль там при свете дня едва не свернул себе шею! В это здание нельзя входить без специалиста, оно в аварийном состоянии! — резко сказал Грег, пытаясь воззвать к почти атрофированному инстинкту самосохранения Шерлока.

Глаза Холмса недобро блеснули.

— Шерлок, — вступил-таки в разговор Джон, — Грег прав. В этом здании может быть опасно! Ты должен понимать, что в этот дом нельзя соваться в одиночку! Там все рушится!

— Я не буду один, вы оба едете со мной!

— Ну уж нет, Шерлок! — Грег посмотрел на часы: его рабочий день закончился пятнадцать минут назад. — Утром я заеду за тобой, и мы вместе осмотрим особняк. Я попрошу кого-нибудь нас подстраховать. Там нужны специалисты. Ты сам сказал — Фишер жив, и он залег там. Он никуда не денется до утра и убивать в этой ситуации не станет! Он затаился! Сейчас нет никакой необходимости рисковать.

Шерлок надул губы и мрачно посмотрел на Грега.

— Он прав, Шерлок. Это логично… — заговорил доктор Уотсон.

— Значит все-таки у тебя свидание… — детектив привычно не услышал слова друга и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Грега.

Мысленно Грег витиевато выругался. Когда он обещал Шерлоку завтра поехать в особняк, то не подумал, как будет скрывать следы случившегося вечером. Детектив точно учует аромат масла! Да и вообще прочтет по выражению его лица все от и до!

— Странно это, — протянул Шерлок, думая о чем-то своем.

— Не странно, а вполне естественно, что человек вечером в пятницу хочет заняться личной жизнью.

— Не личной жизнью, а сексом. Будь это свидание, ты бы вел себя иначе, — выпалил детектив, резко сменив тему разговора.

Грег почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Какого черта он еще не привык к мысли, что секс с хастлером — это нормально?

— Сейчас ты едешь на Бейкер-стрит и ждешь меня там, — Грег предпочел не отвечать на подколку Шерлока. — А Джон глаз с тебя не спустит. Понял? Попробуешь что-то выкинуть — пеняй на себя. Будешь разбираться со старшим братом.

Шерлок лишь недовольно фыркнул, резко развернулся и почти выбежал из кабинета.

— Подожди меня! — Джон кинулся вдогонку за другом, успев лишь кивнуть Грегу на прощание.

Лестрейд вздохнул и провел пятерней по волосам. На душе стало тревожно. Во-первых, он не хотел, чтобы в расследовании была ошибка, во-вторых, плохо представлял, что будет завтра, а в-третьих, волновался из-за Шерлока! Черт знает, что еще взбредет ему в голову! Однако, посмотрев на часы, Грег заверил себя, что Джон сделает все возможное, чтобы ничего плохого не случилось.

***

Майкрофт заканчивал наносить грим, когда позвонил брат. Осторожно, стараясь не перепачкать телефон, Холмс взял гаджет.

— Слушаю тебя, Шерлок, — с привычной лениво-вальяжной интонацией ответил Майкрофт.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты заставил Грема немедленно сделать так, как я ему скажу! Мне нужно, чтобы он поехал со мной! — выпалил в трубку младший брат. — Позвони ему и прикажи! Подозреваю, у него свидание и поэтому он не хочет ехать!

Майкрофт поморщился, вздохнул так, чтобы Шерлок этого не услышал. Просьба брата никак не вписывалась в его планы на вечер. Ему и так стоило неимоверных усилий уговорить министра финансов продолжить их разговор, от которого разболелась голова и поднялось давление, в понедельник.

— Шерлок, я не собираюсь связываться со старшим инспектором. Я уже сотни раз просил тебя не впутывать меня в свои расследования! — Майкрофт старательно добавил в голос раздраженных интонаций.

— Ты, значит, можешь впутывать меня в свои дела, а я — нет? — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Мои дела — совсем другая история, братец мой, — ответил Майкрофт, бросив взгляд на часы: еще немного, и он снова увидит человека, сводящего его с ума, и прикоснется к желанному телу. — Мои дела — это дела этой страны.

Шерлок что-то невразумительно фыркнул в трубку, и разговор оборвался короткими гудками. Майкрофт вздохнул и задумчиво повертел в руках телефон: очевидно, младший брат снова нашел какие-то сомнительные приключения, раз внезапно потребовалась помощь Грега. Опыт подсказывал — раз Шерлок позвонил, значит, дело было не рядовым и требовало повышенного внимания. Снова посмотрев на часы, Майкрофт набрал сообщение для Антеи.

«Направьте двух агентов за моим братом. Наблюдение. Вмешательство только при опасности для жизни и здоровья», — так он обычно писал ассистентке, когда требовалось слегка подстраховать брата и успокоить себя. С агентами на хвосте Шерлок творил куда меньше глупостей, чем в одиночку или с доктором Уотсоном.

Опять бросив взгляд на часы, Майкрофт отложил телефон и вернулся к гриму: ему еще предстояло закрепить парик и надеть кимоно, чтобы на несколько часов стать Айстери.

***

Всю дорогу до борделя Грег не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о расследовании. Он думал, что кровавое дело завершено жирной точкой, но… Но Шерлок вполне мог оказаться прав и все оказалось не так просто. Как же он мог проглядеть эти следы на шеях жертв? Да ведь он толком и не обращал на них внимания! Хренов полицейский!

От сигнала клаксона, раздавшегося сзади, Грег вздрогнул — уже секунд десять ему горел зеленый. Покачав головой, он нажал на газ и запретил себе думать о расследовании. Да, возможно, что-то где-то пошло не так и второй убийца все еще на свободе, но Шерлок ведь не ошибается! Раз он сказал, что Фишер надолго залег на дно в особняке, значит, так и будет, и нет повода нестись в треклятый дом сломя голову. Да, и, положив руку на сердце, не хотелось доводить все до суперинтенданта раньше времени. Лучше проверить теорию, а потом уже получать нагоняй. С этой мыслью Грег заехал на знакомую парковку.

— День был дерьмовый, — сказал Грег, выходя из ванной и устраиваясь на матрасе. Он понимал, что нарушает традиции тишины, но почему-то хотелось рассказать Айстери почему на его лбу проступили тревожные морщинки.

Айстери молча чуть склонил голову, словно давая понять, что слушает клиента.

— Иногда я совершаю ошибки сам этого не понимая… — продолжил Грег, вздыхая. — Извини, что вообще говорю с тобой, но день реально дерьмовый…

Айстери покачал головой, переместился к изголовью ложа, добавил на руки масла и принялся очень осторожно разминать плечи Грега. Касания были достаточно сильными, чтобы немного расслабить мышцы и вызвать легкие мурашки на коже. Грег закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на соблазнительных руках на своем теле. Ему казалось, что за закрытыми глазами он видит карту своего тела, на которой время от времени яркими огоньками вспыхивали чувствительные точки, которых касается Айстери. Это было похоже на зажигающиеся на небосводе звезды.

Плохо соображая, Грег поднял руки и осторожно перехватил пальцы Айстери, слегка погладил, наслаждаясь изяществом. Почему-то хотелось сделать что-то в ответной ласке, проявить хоть какое-то участие. Грег открыл глаза и посмотрел на замершего Айстери. Выражение его глаз было напряженным и чуть растерянным.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Грег приподнимаясь. — Я не понимаю, как ты творишь это со мной, но когда ты делаешь вот это все… Я выпадаю из реальности и забываю, где нахожусь и что делаю… — он почувствовал, как пересохло горло и голос чуть сорвался. — Мне даже порой не хочется, чтобы все сводилось к сексу… Хочется просто твоих прикосновений.

Айстери чуть склонил голову, словно благодаря клиента за теплые слова и признание умения, после чего мягко, но настойчиво высвободил руки.

«Ложитесь», — он сделал привычный жест рукой.

Грег вздохнул, понимая, что его внезапное стремление поговорить не нашло отклика в загадочном мужчине. Но то, что сделал Айстери, неожиданно удивило Грега — хастлер придвинулся максимально близко и осторожно устроил голову Грега у себя на коленях. Ощутив прохладу шелка кимоно, Лестрейд вздрогнул, но в следующий момент почувствовал, как волна неприлично крупных мурашек покрыла все тело — Айстери принялся массировать его виски и голову.

Грег прикусил губу и застонал: он не думал, что волосистая часть головы окажется настолько чувствительной, что от касаний к нежной коже за ушами будет почти перехватывать дыхание, а по телу пробегут волны наслаждения. Меняя силу нажима и интенсивность поглаживаний, Айстери плавно перешел к овалу лица, нежно проводя пальцами по скулам и подбородку Грега. Касаясь надбровных дуг и век, он вынудил Грега закрыть глаза.

— Ты невероятный, — прошептал Грег в момент, когда ему показалось, что тело начинает растворяться в невесомости. Он не осознавал, что в этот момент касания Айстери напоминают движения слепого, стремящегося «увидеть» своего собеседника: он с бесконечной нежностью изучал каждую морщинку на лице Грега.

Майкрофту очень хотелось ответить что-нибудь Грегори, поддержать. Хотя он не знал из-за чего вдруг Грег приехал к нему в таком паршивом настроении и решил заговорить, он понимал, что это что-то серьезное. Ничего удивительного — видимо опять какое-то серьезное дело, которое никак не удается распутать, и Грегори, как всегда, переживает из-за возможных жертв, которые не сможет предотвратить. Если бы только была возможность, он бы сам посмотрел все полицейские материалы. Но как это сделать? Никак! Надежда была лишь на вернувшегося из Восточной Европы брата — он избавит Грегори от головной боли.

Но нет худа без добра. Если бы не подавленное состояние Грега, вряд ли бы у Майкрофта в лице Айстери появилась возможность _так_ прикасаться к Грегори. Долгое время он лишь мечтал о том, чтобы дотронуться до идеальных черт лица и вот… Вот еще одна мечта сбылась.

Звонок телефона заставил вздрогнуть. Грег с трудом разлепил глаза, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Он находился в странном состоянии чем-то похожем на транс, и посторонний звук далеко не сразу дошел до сознания, но вот Айстери, видимо, заметил его тут же, потому как замер в своей позе восхитительной статуи, предлагая клиенту самому принять решение — ответить на звонок или продолжить.

Грег проигнорировал бы телефон, если бы до этого не было разговора с Шерлоком. Внутри что-то недобро екнуло: если телефон звонит уже минут пять без перерыва, значит, это действительно что-то важное. Важное! Холодная глыба льда с грохотом рухнула вниз, Грег ощутил, как холодеют кончики пальцев, когда поднялся и добрался до ванной, чтобы вытащить телефон из джинсов.

— Джон, что стряслось? — тут же спросил Грег, с трудом проведя пальцами по экрану.

— Фишер стрелял в Шерлока! — выпалил Уотсон. — Я не смог его отговорить не лезть в тот дом!

Грег ощутил мерзкий ком в горле, сглотнуть не никак не выходило.

— Что с ним? — выдавил из себя Грег, уже понимая, что услышит.

— Прямое попадание из ружья, до того, как я успел пристрелить Фишера, — Грегу показалось, что голос Джона сорвался и на заднем плане стала отчетливо слышна сирена скорой. — Если бы меня там не было, Шерлок был бы уже мертв!

— Я еду, — Грег выкрутил на полную краны душа, понимая, что масло с кожи лучше смыть, — ты уже сообщил Майкрофту?

— Полагаю, он уже знает, его люди были рядом и чуть-чуть не успели вмешаться, — при этих словах Джона Грег представил, что сейчас должен испытывать Майкрофт.

Сколько уже раз он едва не терял младшего брата? Раз пять точно, и вот опять ему придется пережить липкий ужас неизвестности! Но… Грег с силой треснул кулаком по выложенной мрамором стене душевой — но в этот раз во всем был виноват он — Грегори Лестрейд! Если бы три часа назад он послушал Шерлока и поехал с ним в особняк, то этого могло не быть!

Грег не помнил как выбрался из душа и оделся. В память врезалось лишь то, что Айстери переместился к ширме в глубине комнаты и не сидел, а стоял, слегка прислонившись к ней плечом. Было в его позе что-то нехарактерное для него, что-то странное…

— Я вернусь потом, — бросил Грег перед тем, как буквально выбежать из номера.

Через пару минут он уже заводил двигатель автомобиля, жалея, что на личном транспорте у него нет ни сирены, ни мигалки.

***

Не отключись Грег от реальности, он бы наверняка заметил, как вздрогнул Айстери, услышав тихий сигнал телефона из-за ширмы. Майкрофт знал этот звук — оповещение красного уровня для всей информации, касавшейся семьи. Первым порывом было немедленно встать и подойти к телефону, но тут из ванной раздался звонок гаджета Грега. Майкрофт сложил воедино элементы головоломки, и сердце противно заныло — сначала Шерлок влез в какое-то расследование, потом сообщение, доставку которого в этот момент одобрила Антея, и звонок Грегу… с братом что-то случилось! Произошло то, от чего его не уберегли ни Джон, ни агенты, посланные по следу.

Майкрофт знал, что вряд ли его самообладание позволило не выдать себя, но взволнованный Грег ничего не заметил. Секундной передышки хватило, чтобы вернуть себе бесстрастность. Уже не в первый раз Майкрофту приходилось загонять чувства в непробиваемую оболочку. Уж если он водил за нос гуру мировой дипломатии, то Грегори точно ничего не поймет!

Пользуясь его отсутствием, Майкрофт кинулся к телефону. Дыхание перехватило, когда он прочел сообщение Антеи. Это случилось снова. Снова младший брат был на волосок от гибели и Майкрофт знал, что за сухими формулировками «врачи делают все возможное» и «машина с вашим братом направляется в ближайшую клинику» скрывается трагедия. Антея не написала подробностей о состоянии брата, но этого и не требовалось. Раз ближайшая клиника, значит состояние критическое, значит счет идет на минуты, если не на секунды! Был бы это перелом или сквозное в руку — его бы уже везли в закрытый частный медицинский центр!

Услышав движение в ванной, Майкрофт едва успел спрятать телефон в карман кимоно. Руки и ноги дрожали и пришлось опереться о ширму, чтобы не выдать себя. Майкрофт напомнил себе, что в данный момент бесполезно бросать все и мчаться в клинику. Антея уже контролирует ситуацию, а значит, для брата будет сделано все возможное. И невозможное. Несколько минут не сыграют никакой роли — Майкрофт Холмс хоть и всесилен в глазах окружающих, но он всего лишь человек, не способный вступить в бой со смертью.

То, как Грегори выбежал из номера, не оставило сомнений — он знает, что произошло с Шерлоком. Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул и скрипнул зубами, приказывая себе собраться и успокоиться. Он уже не раз переживал такое и знает: нужно мыслить трезво и объективно. Он без промедления направится в клинику, служебная машина с легкостью преодолеет путь по пятничным пробкам минут на двадцать быстрее, чем это сделает Грегори. Но сначала нужно вернуть себе образ Майкрофта Холмса, оставив Айстери в комнате, пропахшей тонким ароматом масла.

**8**

Охрана Майкрофта пропустила его на этаж, и сердце ухнуло вниз, стоило Грегу увидеть в конце больничного коридора у дверей реанимации знакомую высокую фигуру в строгом пальто с неизменной спутницей рядом. Если всю дорогу до клиники где-то в мозгу гнездилась мысль, что все не настолько дерьмово и, может быть, еще обойдется, то сейчас стало ясно: все действительно плохо. Не стал бы тогда Майкрофт лично появляться в клинике, а прислал бы, как обычно, Антею.

— Пойду, мне швы наложить надо. Тоже зацепило выстрелом, — мимо, прижимая к плечу окровавленные салфетки, прошел Джон.

За долгие годы бережного хранения воспоминаний о встречах с Майкрофтом, Грег немного научился читать его движения и позы. Любой человек ничего бы не понял, но тот, в чьем сердце жила любовь, видел состояние Майкрофта. То, как он неестественно прямо держал спину, как до побелевших костяшек пальцев сжимал рукоять зонта, говорило Грегу — он испуган за брата и пытается всеми силами скрыть страх.

— Состояние будет оставаться тяжелым еще долгое время. Но если он переживет операцию, то выкарабкается, — сухо сказал убеленный сединами врач. — Я могу вас заверить, что в данный момент работают наши лучшие специалисты, мистер Холмс.

— Хорошо, я понимаю вас, доктор Гамильтон, — ровным тоном произнес Майкрофт, и Грег ощутил, как снова сжалось сердце — совсем не так он говорил в минуты спокойствия.

Когда врач ушел куда-то в сопровождении Антеи, Грег хотел подойти к Майкрофту, но остановился. А что, собственно, он тут делал, если, по идее, должен был быть сейчас с Шерлоком или вообще на его месте? Или и вовсе — лежать в мешке для трупов? Более мерзкого ощущения пренебрежения к себе Грег еще никогда не испытывал. Ради секса с хастлером он отказал в помощи человеку, считавшему его другом. И вот этот человек на операционном столе и его жизнь может в любой момент оборваться! И ведь Майкрофт… Грегу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю — он же наверняка все знает! Он уже в курсе, что младший брат заходил в Ярд и где в этот вечер был Грег!

Лестрейд стиснул зубы и кулаки: он был неимоверно зол на себя. Как так можно было? Почему он понадеялся на Джона? Он должен был предвидеть, что Шерлока никто и ничто не остановит, но… Но он думал не головой, а тем, что было ниже! И что же дальше?

Грег посмотрел на Холмса, все так же прямо стоявшего посреди коридора у дверей хирургии. Каким же ничтожеством он сейчас должен был выглядеть в его глазах? Что о нем мог подумать Майкрофт? Если раньше он его просто не замечал, то что теперь? Лестрейд покачал головой в ответ на свои мысли: не стоит даже пытаться подойти к нему! Ясно же, кто он теперь для Майкрофта: ничтожество, жалкое одноклеточное существо, променявшее дружбу на продажный секс! Как после этого набраться смелости и посмотреть в любимые глаза?

***

Майкрофт понимал, какой ужас скрывается за сухими медицинскими терминами, и с каждой новой фразой заведующего реанимационным отделением все сильнее и сильнее сжимал рукоять зонта. До тех пор, пока не стало больно от впившегося в кожу бамбука. Это помогло сохранить привычную броню. Антея удалилась с доктором Гамильтоном решать все организационные вопросы, а он остался один. Один. При мысли, что он _может_ остаться один, стало страшно. Один. Майкрофт попытался дышать глубоко и размеренно. Обычно это помогало успокоиться, но, видимо, в этот раз ничего не выйдет! Если Шерлок уйдет навсегда, то что останется? Жить только ради страны — слишком сложно, он бы не выдержал, стань смыслом его жизни служение государству.

Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул и увидел в стекольном отражении двери Грега. Он стоял в десяти шагах позади и затравленно смотрел на него. Опущенные плечи, растрепанная одежда, посеревшее и как-то разом постаревшее лицо… Еще час назад Грегори был совсем другим, а теперь… Теперь винил себя в случившемся! И потому не решался подойти.

Холмс на мгновение зажмурился: голова немного кружилась, и начали подрагивать руки. Из Чертогов никак не удавалось выкинуть мысль, которая, казалось, росла и увеличивалась, словно раковая опухоль — если бы он прислушался к брату, если бы не стремился обладать телом Грегори этим вечером, ничего бы не произошло! Это он, своими руками, подставил Шерлока под выстрел Фишера! Почему, совершив один-единственный раз ошибку в отношении младшего брата, он сразу же получил такие разрушительные последствия? Почему за его похоть и слабость, называвшуюся любовью, Шерлок, возможно, заплатит жизнью? От этой мысли стало душно. Майкрофт ощутил, как в висках пульсирует кровь.

— Мистер Холмс! — Темнота, начавшая расстилаться перед глазами, немного отступила в момент, когда его плеч коснулись сильные руки и помогли тяжело опуститься на неудобное пластиковое сиденье.

Близость Грегори тут же заставила собраться с силами: еще чего не хватало — упасть в обморок! Только не это позорное проявление слабости! Только не при нем!

— Все в порядке, — Майкрофт попытался освободиться из надежных объятий, но в момент, когда Грег расслабил руки, стало как-то не по себе.

— Вы уверены? — напряженная морщинка легла между бровей Грега.

— Совершенно, — Майкрофт расправил плечи и чуть ослабил узел галстука, стараясь не смотреть на Грегори.

Это так ожидаемо! Даже в момент, когда ему плохо, Майкрофт отказывался принимать помощь! Грег прикусил губу, глядя на любимого. Что он мог сейчас сделать, чтобы хоть немного помочь? Поменяться местами с Шерлоком не выйдет.

— Простите меня, мистер Холмс, если сможете, — неуверенно произнес Грег, уставившись на носы своих ботинок.

— О чем вы, старший инспектор? — спросил приличия ради Майкрофт, понимая к чему идет разговор.

— Это все из-за меня, — тихо сказал Грег. — Я должен был послушать Шерлока, а я… — почему-то не хватило духу сказать все так, как есть.

— Не вините себя, — постарался помягче сказать Майкрофт.

— Не могу! Если бы не я, этого бы не случилось. Мне стоило поехать с ним. Он же просил! Шерлок ведь считает меня другом, а я оказался… дерьмом.

Майкрофт вздохнул, бросив короткий взгляд на Грега: сил смотреть в наполненные болью глаза не было.

— Как я уже сказал — не стоит винить себя. Мой брат всегда поступает так, как считает нужным. Вряд ли ваше присутствие там изменило бы что-то. — Майкрофту пришлось ухватиться за пластик сиденья: голова снова закружилась.

— Мистер Холмс, я пойду позову кого-нибудь из врачей, вам лучше им показаться. — Грег с тревогой посмотрел на Майкрофта, поспешно взяв его за руку и почувствовав, как она дрожит.

— Не стоит, старший инспектор. — Майкрофт тихо проклял самого себя за то, что тело отказывалось повиноваться разуму.

— Как это не стоит? — возмутился Грег. — Да вам же плохо!

— Мелочи, — Майкрофт немного поморщился.

— Ни фига не мелочи, — Грег ощутил, как новая волна страха подступает к горлу. На этот раз это был страх за Майкрофта.

Грег понял, что ничего не знает о его здоровье. Он ведь уже не молод, всю жизнь отдал службе стране, а сколько сил и нервов она у него забрала? Наверняка Майкрофт уже не раз и не два наплевал на проблемы со здоровьем, лишь бы успеть вовремя решить ту или иную проблему. Грег даже не сомневался в этом — сколько раз он сам игнорировал очевидные сигналы организма о неполадках, чтобы поскорее распутать дело? Вот и Майкрофт такой же!

— Мистер Холмс… — Грег сам не до конца понимая, что делает, взял трясущиеся ладони в свои и нежно сжал их, — не нужно отказываться. Будет лучше, если я позову врача.

Майкрофт снова прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. По груди начал разливаться волна тепла — это касание Грегори дало какую-то опору и силу. Холод, что разливался внутри и заполнял Чертоги, стал отступать. Но горечь подняла голову: почему Грегори лишь в этой ситуации дотронулся до него?

— Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь, — Майкрофт постарался улыбнуться, но вышла лишь непонятная гримаса. — Всего лишь переутомление. Я сутки не спал. Ничего критичного. Со мной иногда бывает.

Грег покачал головой. Что в этой ситуации он мог сделать или сказать? Да ничего! Ясное дело: Холмс не поедет домой, откажется от отдыха, дожидаясь вестей о состоянии брата. А их может не быть еще несколько часов. Как он выдержит долгие часы ожидания в больничном коридоре на неудобном пластиковом стуле?

— Давайте я хотя бы принесу воды? — предложил Грег.

Холмс заставил себя кивнуть — поскорее бы Грегори отошел подальше, дал небольшую передышку, возможность расслабиться и чуть-чуть скинуть маску безразличия к нему. Но самоконтроль снова подвел — задрожали не только руки, но и плечи. Майкрофту пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не стучали зубы. Стало невыносимо холодно.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, мистер Холмс! — воскликнул Грег. — Вы доведете себя до инсульта или еще чего, — ему стало страшно от сказанного, и он тут же обнял Майкрофта, понимая, что это самое разумное и реальное, что было в его силах — попытаться хоть так немного успокоить Холмса. Дать ему хоть какую-то поддержку. На кого Майкрофт мог рассчитывать? Да ни на кого. Охранники за дверью, Антеи нет… Он один!

Не веря в собственную наглость и смелость, Грег сел поудобнее, и, обнимая за плечи, прижал Майкрофта к себе. Он много раз убеждался, что пострадавшие, находившиеся в состоянии шока, всегда положительно реагировали на объятья, чувствуя не только моральную, но и физическую поддержку и защиту. Майкрофт хоть и гений, но он же человек, а значит, это средство должно ему помочь!

Мягко поглаживая недосягаемого мужчину по плечам, Грег ощущал, как тот начинает немного расслабляться. Майкрофт бросил бороться и отпустил себя.

«Хотя бы один раз ты можешь позволить себе быть с ним откровенным», — мысленно сказал Майкрофт, прижимаясь к Грегори, но запрещая себе обнять в ответ. А так хотелось!

Грег прикрыл глаза, стараясь унять нахлынувшие эмоции. Вот он — его мечта в его руках, но это не те обстоятельства! Шерлок обязательно выкарабкается, уже завтра Майкрофт справится со своим растрепанными чувствами и снова будет смотреть на него с холодностью, видя перед собой полицейского, из-за которого едва не погиб младший брат. Грегу отчаянно захотелось запечатлеть этот нереальный момент на всю жизнь. Когда еще у него будет возможность прижаться к Майкрофту? Захотелось оставить в памяти не только ощущение его плеч под руками, но и аромат кожи…

Уткнувшись носом в мягкие волосы, Грег глубоко вдохнул и замер. Этот запах… Он был ему знаком! И Грег хорошо знал, что услышать его можно только с очень близкого расстояния. Мурашки пробежали по спине. Пытаясь прогнать наваждение, он чуть тряхнул головой, открыл глаза и тут… Что это? Грег пригляделся — за ухом, у самой линии роста волос, он увидел тонкую полоску чего-то белого. Что это? Грег осторожно коснулся пальцем — на кончике остался белый грим.

Майкрофт ощутил странные манипуляции Грега и прикусил губу. Конечно же, в спешке он не удостоверился, что не осталось никаких улик, указывающих на то, кем он был в номере борделя! Что теперь будет?

— Мистер Холмс, — они оба вздрогнули от деликатного покашливания доктора Гамильтона.

Майкрофт поспешил выбраться из объятий Грега и встал, стараясь не совершать резких движений.

— Он пережил операцию. Вопрос о переводе в другую клинику пока решать невозможно, я все объяснил вашей ассистентке.

— Спасибо, — только и смог проговорить Майкрофт, протянув врачу руку.

Доктор Гамильтон кивнул, ответил на рукопожатие и ушел обратно в отделение. Антея объяснила ему, что будет лучше, если он сам проведет эту и последующую ночи у кровати важного пациента.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказал избитую фразу Грег, не понимая, что еще может быть уместно в этой ситуации.

Майкрофт молча кивнул и сделал шаг по направлению к выходу.

— Мы ведь потом поговорим об этом? — тихо произнес Грег, глядя на грим на кончике пальца и понимая, что если не сейчас, то больше он никогда не сможет начать этот разговор.

Майкрофт замер: он не имел ни малейшего представления, что говорить Грегори. Сил на ложь уже не было.

— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, не уходи, — Грег сделал шаг вперед.

— Чуть позже, Грегори, — тихо произнес он.

Грег сделал еще один шаг, вплотную приблизившись к нему. Понимая, что Майкрофт захочет уйти, он приложил немного силы, чтобы снова обнять его. Только почувствовав, как напряженные плечи снова расслабились, а изящные сильные руки обняли в ответ, Грег позволил себе облегченно вздохнуть.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ

1\. Мистер Хилл — в этой работе псевдоним Майкрофта. Holmes — Holme = Hill  
2\. Айстери от японского Aishiteru с английской транскрипцией и исключением звука «ш» — «Я тебя люблю».


End file.
